El Chico y La Bestia
by Manny Heatlook
Summary: –No regresarás a tu forma original hasta que alguien te acepte y te ame por como luces por dentro. –declaró el monje antes de desaparecer y dejar la rosa a los pies de la bestia. (('T' por ahora, depende de mi humor. MXM))
1. La Rosa Albina

**Hola! :D **

**Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños de mí para mí, para ustedes. ;) **

**Ah, como bien dice el título, y se imaginarán, es mi versión _Chack_ de_ "_la Bella y la Bestia", solo para que sepan, para hacer este fic, me basé no solo en la versión de Disney, sino que también en la de Villeneuve y en la de Beaumont. Claro, no será exactamente igual, puesto quería acomodarlo para este fandom y porque también quiero disfrutarla, así que no será apegada demás a ninguna de las tres... tendrá la escancia, pero no serán. Digamos, que es mi versión ;) De eso se trata hacer FanFic.  
**

**También quiero que sepan, que es capitulo más largo que he hecho para FanFiction. En serio. Realmente me gustó esta temática, y espero que les guste. **

**Sin más preámbulos, Les dejo el primer capitulo. :)**

**Disfruten. **

* * *

La Rosa Albina

Había ya hace mucho tiempo, un muy guapo príncipe guerrero se había vuelto egoísta y conveniente, pero al ser la mera autoridad del reino, nadie objetaba y seguían con sus caprichos al pie de la letra. En uno de sus días, a las puertas del palacio, un viejo viajero pedía por ver al príncipe, este aceptó y le recibió. Sin decir nada, este en seguida le ofreció una hermosa rosa blanca. Blanca en todos los lados, los pétalos eran de leche, su tallo de hueso y sus espinas como la nieve. Era _albina_. El príncipe, horrorizado por la imagen, negó el obsequio y le hecho del palacio. Al estar afuera, el viejo en seguida se transformó en un joven monje, haciéndose llamar el Gran Maestro Dashi, para sorpresa del príncipe. El monje no se sorprendió cuando en seguida se le ofreció disculpas y pidieron por la hermosa rosa blanca. Pero el monje se negó al dársela diciendo que no era digno de recibir un presente de su parte, que por la manera en la que lo trató antes, sería castigado. Dicho esto, en seguida, el príncipe se transformó en una horrible bestia. –No regresarás a tu forma original hasta que alguien te acepte y te ame por como luces por dentro. –declaró el monje antes de desaparecer y dejar la rosa albina a los pies de la bestia.

Desde entonces, el guerrero se quedó condenado a estar con la imagen de una horrible bestia, feroz y agresiva y para desgracia de él, no podría ni morir, puesto se había vuelto inmortal, estaba condenado por toda le eternidad.

Con el tiempo, su hermoso palacio se oscureció y ya nadie habitaba en él. Los rumores hablaban de una bestia que vivía ahí en compañía de espíritus de grandes guerreros. Pero esto, se había convertido en la historia que se contaba antes de dormir para los niños, la disfrutaban y era algo tan cotidiano, que el castillo pasó a ser solamente un adorno al fondo del reino.

Décadas más tarde, el palacio se olvidó a los ojos del reino, y la novedad cayó en la familia real del reino de alado. Los Spicer. Una familia muy noble y bendecida por muchos dones, puesto el matrimonio Spicer acaba de dar a luz a su primer hijo, _Jackson_, un _albino_. Eso era inusual, su cabello y piel eran de color blanco como la nieve y sus ojos era rojos como rubíes, preocupados por el futuro del niño, la reina pidió que se le hiciera una predicción, pero para que sea aun más acertada, pidió por la bruja más talentosa que hay; Wuya.

Para sorpresa de los Spicer, la bruja dijo que el pobre niño estaba maldecido, que sus ojos harían que estuviera en peligro constante y que el sol de este reino sería su enemigo. Asustados y desesperados, preguntaron si había alguna solución al problema de su príncipe, pero Wuya negó diciendo que si se quedaba en el reino el niño moriría pronto. Desolados, los reyes pensaron en otra solución, preguntaron a la bruja que sí llevarlo lejos ayudaría en algo, –Mándelo lejos, dónde éste sol no le alcance. –declaró Wuya con fuerza frente a los reyes.

El rey Niclaus Spicer, con el corazón roto, mandó a su hijo al otro lado de la montaña, en el reino de alado, en el Monasterio Xiaolin, en dónde lo dejaría bajo el cuidado del monje Fung, quién era la cabeza del monasterio, ahí crecería y se educaría hasta que encontrara alguna manera de romper su maldición. El monje, sin ningún problema, aceptó al albino diciendo que sería tratado por igual ante todos sus huérfanos. Los reyes aceptaron siempre y cuando, mantuviera a Jackson lejos de su peligro constante, y Fung recibiera una cierta paga para poder mantener al niño, para sorpresa del Monje, la paga que recibía por parte del matrimonio Spicer era más que suficiente para cuidar diez veces más la cantidad de niños que tenían en el monasterio. Fung aceptó encantado, por supuesto.

Decidido así, el príncipe Spicer comenzó a vivir y a ser criado por los monjes junto con los huérfanos. Ahí mismo le enseñaron a escribir y a leer, y con el tiempo comenzaron las clases integrales y acceso libre a la enorme biblioteca que tenía el monasterio.

El albino creció con otros cinco niños, los cuales empezaron a llamarle _Jack_ por causa de los monjes. –Ocultemos su nombre, nadie debe de saber quién es hasta que el momento llegue. –acordaron, pero Jack y los otros niños no tenían ni idea de porqué. Para que el príncipe se quedara oculto, los monjes tuvieron que recurrir a muchas cosas, que por desgracia no eran de su agrado, puesto los Spicer no se la dejaban fácil. Cada año, al cumpleaños del niño, sus padres mandaban hermosos y caros obsequios, pero por discreción de parte de los monjes, jamás los recibió. Para el pasar de los años, Jack creció en compañía, como si fuesen hermanos, con sus diferencias y especialidades.

Y esto se dio a conocer cuando el príncipe cumplió tan solo los seis años. En la enorme biblioteca del monasterio, Fung había estado buscando a Jack cómo loco, por un momento pensó que algo horrible le había sucedido, pero todo su estrés se esfumó cuando lo encontró en el suelo leyendo libros de la sección de ciencias. Parpadeando rápidamente, Fung se quedó plasmado al ver que el niño leía rápidamente el libro y parecía comprenderlo sin problemas. Ese día mandó una carta al matrimonio Spicer para darles las noticias de que su príncipe era todo un genio. Y para agregarle aun más sorpresas sobre el ingenio del niño, el chico se encontraba tratando de crear artefactos para mejorar la vida cotidiana. Para el par de años, ya había un nuevo sistema de iluminación en el monasterio hecho por Jack. Los monjes estaban orgullosos.

Pero, aparte de la educación integral que recibía, él tanto como sus compañeros, empezaron a ser educados en las artes marciales que regían el Monasterio Xiaolin, pero fue una sorpresa para todos, tanto para Jack, que él no era capas de realizar actividades físicas pesadas. Puesto, cada vez que trataba de hacerlo, el peligro constante le asechaba hasta el punto de que Jack no podía tener clases sin tener una herida, sin importar que sea grande o pequeña, para lo que apuntaba que era parte de la _maldición_, es que ninguno de sus compañeros fue el responsable de esas heridas. Con ello, todos en el monasterio, como sus compañeros llegaron a la conclusión de que Jack no podía hacer ninguna actividad marcial, o moriría.

Sin importar lo que hiciera, Jack no dejaba de ser diferente.

Para antes de que el Monje Fung se diera cuenta, sus niños ya habían entrado a la adolescencia cuando sus personalidades empezaban a florecer de manera agresiva, haciendo que cada uno de los chicos chocara con todos.

El primero que mostró el cambio fue el más travieso de los seis niños, Raimundo. Juguetón, aventurero y rebelde. Lo primero que hizo fue incitar a sus amigos a salir del monasterio a _jugar_ al pueblo, con su nueva fuerza y su estirón, podía saltar los muros a media noche, pero la mayoría se había negado por obedecer a Fung… Tres monjes tuvieron que ir a buscar a Raimundo.

El siguiente, que por cierto fue seguido, fue Clay. De la nada, para sorpresa de absolutamente todos, el joven se estiró de todos lados. De pecho y espalda ancha y aun más alto que Raimundo, su voz comenzaba a cambiar. Clay ya era considerado un adulto joven, sin mencionar que estaba comenzado a madurar a su manera.

Sin quedarse atrás, Jack cambió casi al mismo tiempo que Clay, pero completamente diferente. También se dio un estirón, pero se estancó a unos centímetros bajo Raimundo para terminar con una figura esbelta y una cintura pequeña para ser un chico. Cómo esperaban, no estaba hecho para actividades fuertes.

Quién le siguió de raya fue la niña del grupo, Kimiko. Ella no se dio ningún estirón necesario, sino que todo sucedió como debía, su cadera se hizo notar y su pecho se suavizo, sus ojos se volvieron soñadores y sus labios se ruborizaron. Toda una mujer.

Mientras tanto, los jóvenes del grupo aun seguían en la lucha contra la pubertad, Omi, el más joven estaba todo el tiempo acompañado de su mejor amigo, unos cuantos años mayor, Jermaine.

Fue entonces que Fung tuvo que hacer que los chicos comenzaran hacer las cosas fuera y para el monasterio. Dejaban de ir acompañados al pueblo, con cierto horario, claro, comenzaron a buscar trabajos fuera de él y a conocer nuevas personas, comenzaban a ser independientes. Con eso, el problema se inclinó una tarde cuando Raimundo regreso al monasterio diciendo que había conseguido trabajo. Justo en el jardín, en la sombra del pórtico se encontraban Kimiko y Jack leyendo unos cuantos libros mientras Clay ayudaba a Omi y a Jermaine a cortar leña.

-¡Felicidades! –le dijo Kimiko con emoción dejando sus libros a Jack.

-¿Y de qué trabajarás, compañero? –preguntó Clay mientras se volteaba a verle, Omi y Jermaine le imitaban.

-Me enlisté e la guardia. –dijo con orgullo.

-¿Serás soldado, Rai? –preguntó Omi con un rostro muy curioso, Jermaine no dejaba una expresión de asombro.

-Así es. –afirmó. –Esperen que se lo anuncie a Fung.

-Felicidades, Rai. –dijo Jack para que todas las miradas se posaran sobre él, aun sentado en la sombra del pórtico, Clay en seguida le tendió su sombrero, que era lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera salir sin problemas, en seguida el albino le sonrió en un gesto agradecido para volverse al moreno de ojos verdes. – ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Ante la pregunta, Raimundo en seguida desvió la mirada para tardar en contestar un momento, la mirada rojiza no se movió ni un centímetro, y él lo sabía. –Bueno, hice unas cosas para llamar su atención, y así me dieron el permiso de enlistarme. –se explicó.

-Entonces, aun no es oficial. –soltó el ojo-rubí mientras se volteaba para regresar a la sombra, sentarse y cursar una pierna sobre la otra. Dicho eso, todos los demás se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos para que Raimundo fuera dónde el albino y le viera con fuerza.

-Pronto seré soldado, para mañana en la mañana, seré soldado. –dijo para que Jack volteara verle quitando la vista de su libro.

-Y lo serás. –concluyó el albino para volverse al libro y dejar a Raimundo con muy mala cara, sentía que estaba bromeando con él, no era gracioso, realmente se había esforzado para eso.

-¿Y tú qué harás, Jack? –preguntó molesto.

Ante la pregunta, este en seguida posó su barbilla en su mano para mirar el paisaje del pueblo que dejaba ver el monasterio desde lo más alto, sus compañeros les observaban detenidamente para que este se volviera y al fin contestara. –Me iré a la ciudad.

Nadie contestó.

-¿Tú? –soltó Kimiko con expresión preocupada.

-Sí. –afirmó para volverse al libro.

-Jack, compañero, ¿no crees qué es un poco… Um? –comenzó Clay mordiéndose el labio.

-No puedes salir, Jack. –afirmó Raimundo viendo al albino con preocupación.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó molesto cerrando el libro.

Al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, Omi en seguida toma la mano del ojo-rubí para adquirir su atención. –Jack, tú sabes que te lastimas cuando sales del monasterio. –dijo Omi con cuidado.

Jack se quedó en silencio durante un momento, mientras tenía la vista de todos sobre él. –De alguna manera, tendré que salir. –dijo quitándose el sombrero con fuerza para darse la vuelta meterse al edificio dejándoles a todos con rostros preocupados.

-Dios, qué será de Jack? –preguntó Rai mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Clay solo se limitó en recoger su sombrero.

XXXXXX

El Monje Fung, meditaba tranquilamente, hundiéndose en el aroma del incienso, el viejo en seguida abrió los ojos a sabiendas de los que se aproximaba hacía él.

-¡Maestro Fung! –llamó Jack con fuerza abriendo la puerta corrediza.

Suspiro. – ¿Sí? –volteo a verle.

Sin contestar, aun, Jack en seguida camino a dónde estaba el mayor para ponerse de rodillas y así tenerle de frente. –Quiero ir a la ciudad.

No contesto, pareciera como si acaba de recibir una gran cantidad de información y estaba intentando digerirla de manera adecuada. – ¿Para qué? –preguntó al fin.

Ante aquella respuesta, Jack hizo un gesto de confusión, pero como Fung esperaba, contestó de todos modos. –Voy a tener que hacer algo con mi vida.

-Jack…. –comenzó el monje mientras se acomodaba y observaba al joven detenidamente. – ¿Por qué no te quedas hasta que averigüemos qué hacer sobre _tú sabes qué_? –preguntó tranquilo.

Jack frunció el ceño. –Eso tomará una eternidad. –declaró. – ¿Qué pasa si mi problema no es más que una exageración? –pregunta mientras se paraba. – ¿Qué pasaría si en realidad ya se quitó?

-Jack. –le llamó al notar que este se acercaba a la puerta.

-¿Qué tal si me voy como quiera? –preguntó abriendo la puerta.

-¡Jack! –antes del que el joven pudiera contestar, una manta oscura había caído sobre él. Fung suspiró al ver que había sido el monje Dojo. –Gracias. –dijo para que el otro hiciera una reverencia y se fuera.

La manta oscura cubría por completo al joven, pero no era lo suficientemente larga para que cubrieran completamente sus piernas. Observándolo detenidamente, Fung pudo notar que la cobija oscura había comenzado a temblar, como si estuviera sufriendo de espasmos, sin decir nada Fung le abrazó sin quitar la cobija. El albino solo temblaba en sus brazos. –Quiero salir. –dijo con dolor en la voz.

-Yo sé. –Sin decir nada, Jack se quitó la manta de encima para dársela a Fung, y cuidadosamente, irse por la puerta del interior del lugar, y estar entre los pasillos, entre la oscuridad. Fung solo suspiró con pena.

XXXXXX

Era muy tarde en la noche ya, en la completa oscuridad del Monasterio Xiaolin, el monje Fung se encontraba leyendo sus libros y pergaminos a la luz de una pequeña vela, para disimular la atención. En su rostro se veía completamente la concentración y la verdadera preocupación, y el cuanto le importaba. Pero, en ninguna parte encontraba alguna relación con la maldición de Jack, o nada de peligro constante, como lo llamó esa bruja. – ¿No cree que debería descansar? –preguntó el monje Dojo que apareció justo detrás de Fung. El mayor, si inmutarse, solo soltó un suspiro pesado para entonces recargarse en su silla.

-Debe de haber alguna manera. –dijo viendo a Dojo.

-Mh. –enseguida el otro caminó hacía los estantes y sacó un libro muy viejo. –Este tiene viejas soluciones medicinales, puede que tenga algo. –comentó dándole el libro, parecía estar a punto de despedazarse.

-Esto no es un asunto físico, Dojo–

-Este libro, tiene para curar ese tipo de cosas también. –comentó Dojo. –Es tan antiguo para eso.

Fung observó a Dojo detenidamente. –Realmente tienes mucho tiempo libre. –comentó al fin. Dojo se encogió de hombros y le dejó solo.

Fung volvió a suspirar para abrir el libro con cuidado para no romperlo. Lo que encontró fue bastante interesante, puesto los remedios que contenían eran completamente naturales y curiosamente eran para condiciones sobrenaturales. Fung estaba sorprendido, pero por supuesto no estaba seguro de que funcionaría, hasta que una sola página cubrió su atención. En ella tenía el dibujo de una hermosa rosa de color blanca, blanca en todos lados, con la información de sus habilidades curativas y bendecidas.

_Si hago un té con ella, Jack…. _–se dedicó a leer más. Por desgracia no contenía más información sobre sus habilidades o especialidades, pero al menos se mencionaba el último lugar dónde se vio una de esas flores.

-El palacio real…. –suspiró el monje. –Ya veo.

XXXXXX

-Saldré de viaje. –anunció en el desayuno para que los seis jóvenes, más todos los otros monjes volteaban a ver al más sabio.

-¿A dónde, Maestro Fung? –preguntó Omi muy atento.

Ante la pregunta, el maestro solo se volteo a ver sus estudiantes para determinar sus reacciones, Raimundo estaba muy interesando, como Omi y Jermaine, en cuanto a Clay y a Kimiko estaban sorprendidos, puesto el monje no salía del monasterio tan seguido, en cuanto a Jack, ni se inmutó a la noticia del maestro, sino que se quedó observando su comida en silencio mientras Fung se decidía a explicarse. –Hay algo que tengo que recoger, se encuentra en el monte del Oeste. –dijo al fin.

-Eso está a dos días de viaje. –Jack habló al fin. –De regreso serían otros dos.

El comedor se quedó en silencio un momento mientras procesaban lo que acaban de escuchar, cuatro días sin su maestro… ¿Estaría eso bien?

-¿Podemos ir con usted? –preguntó Raimundo.

-No. –contestó sin siquiera pensarlo. Los jóvenes no supieron que decir. –Tú, Raimundo, tienes asuntos con la guardia, Clay, tú tienes que supervisar a Omi y a Jermaine con sus actividades de hoy, Kimiko y Jack, a ustedes les toca reacomodar la biblioteca. –anunció.

-Pero…. –soltó Kimiko mientras sus compañeros estaban en silencio. –Eso nos llevará mucho tiempo.

-Y Jermaine y Omi aun tiene que tener una revisión de la lección anterior. –dijo Clay.

-Entonces les sugiero que empiecen ya. –dijo el monje sin verlos.

Los seis jóvenes estuvieron en silencio para el monje se levantara y se fuera de ahí.

Para el par de horas, Fung se encontraba en la puerta del Monasterio, en un caballo y siendo despedido por Dojo.

-¿Comida?

-Sí.

-¿Mapa?

-Sí.

-¿Abrigo?

-Sí.

-¿Un cambio de ropa?

-Sí, Me voy cuatro días, no un mes. –soltó el monje con una sonrisa para que seguida el otro se avergonzara. –Cuídalos en mi ausencia. –pidió entonces.

-No sé realmente qué haré sin ti. –confesó Dojo mientras se frotaba el brazo. –Esto es realmente irreal. Jamás he estado a cargo de los chicos.

-Son cuatro días. –consoló.

-¿Y cómo sabes que todo saldrá bien? –preguntó entonces mientras Fung le observaba tranquilo.

-Porque eres tú quién estará a cargo. –dijo al fin. Para el momento en el que le escuchó, no tuvo oportunidad de contestar, puesto el monje ya había arrancado para perderse pronto en el camino.

Fung dejó el monasterio a tras rumbo al oeste, en gran parte estaba preocupado, debido a que el monte había sido abandonado desde ya hace mucho tiempo, quién sabe qué tipo de cosas le sorprenderían ahí. Pero, de una cosa estaba muy seguro. Nada ni nadie, iban a impedir que lograra su objetivo. –_Todo por el futuro. _–así tenía que ser. Con su caballo llegó a medio camino cuando cayó la noche, sin dificultades, se decidió por acampar cerca del sendero para no perder el camino, y durmió muy poco, puesto se levanto poco del amanecer y continuó su camino al mismo paso que el día anterior. Para sorpresa de Fung, al poco que amaneció, comenzó a nevar. En pocas horas, el sendero se había pintado de color blanco y el caballo ahora batallaba para continuar el camino a paso firme como antes, fue entonces que entró al monte.

Habían sido siglos en los que se había sabido de vida en el monte, puesto ahora se creía completamente abandonado. El monje se decidió a seguir con el paso firme hasta llegar a un nuevo sendero.

Este nuevo camino era más ancho y era guiado por árboles muertos y negros, eran tantos que daban la impresión de que el bosque estaría vivo de nuevo, solo que sus hojas eran negras y duras como el carbón. Fung se dio cuenta de que su caballo estaba bajando la velocidad a modo de que avanzaba, como si supiera exactamente lo que le avecinaba y no quería verlo. El monje no se detuvo a descansar, su caballo jadeaba por la fuerza y él había dejado de sentir los dedos y los pies.

Entonces, el caballo se detuvo.

Una reja de color negra estaba tapando la entrada, para Fung se quedara sin palabras, dentro de esa reja, no había nieve. Parecía primavera, las flores eran nuevas y hasta mariposas volaban alrededor del bellísimo rosal. Pero, afuera, en el sendero, todo, más los árboles muertos, estaban cubiertos en nieve blanca. Tragando duro, el monje dio unos pasos hacia la entrada, para que esta, de manera automática, se abriera para darle paso a ese paraíso primaveral.

Fung entró y lo primero que notó es que su caballo se negaba a continuar. No quería avanzar, quería quedarse en la helada nieve. El monje no le resistió y entró solo de todos modos.

Observaba tranquilamente el enorme rosal, para darse cuenta que en ningún arbusto estaba la flor que buscaba. Todas eran maravillosas y se veían extremadamente sanas, pero sabía perfectamente que ninguna lo era, sin importar lo bellas que fuesen. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba parado frente la puerta principal, y esta se abrió sin avisar. No estaba seguro de lo que podría suceder después. Entró.

Era un palacio, hermoso, hay que agregar, era interesante el cambio que había en el interior y exterior, puesto, aunque estuviera en algún ambiente primaveral, el palacio mostraba indicios de haber sido maltratado a lo largo de los años, pero el interior.

El interior daba la imagen de que se le limpiaba todos los días con distintiva atención. Los pisos relucían, la madera era tan suave como si fuese nueva, y los cristales eran tan transparentes que la única manera de verlos era por su reflejo de luz.

Continuó, y al poco tiempo se encontró con el comedor, la chimenea estaba encendida y estaba servido un verdadero manjar, los cubiertos estaban acomodados con el mayor de los detalles y el vino se veía demasiado llamativo para su gusto. No lo podía creer. Al principio se rehusó a comer y se encaminó a explorar el lugar. En el momento atravesó por una sola puerta que estaba abierta.

La habitación era exquisita en tonos crema, dorado y blanco, haciendo el efecto de pureza, Fung se resistió de manera sorprendente al ver la hermosa cama matrimonial al final de la habitación, justo a un lado de una ventana que cubría toda la pared, la vista era esplendida. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sí sabía que algo no andaba bien. Al entrar al cuarto, notó una charola con comida, nueva comida.

A diferencia de la otra, esta tenía una apariencia más humilde, solo un plato, un baso con agua y un solo tenedor. –Muy bien. –suspiró para ponerse a comer cómodamente.

Terminó con la comida, y Fung se preparó para dormir en el suelo, solo tomó una almohada y utilizó su abrigo para taparse en la noche. Mañana en la mañana, buscará la flor, y se irá.

XXXXXX

Fung se despertó en _shock_. Por un momento pensó que había sido por sonámbulo, pero se encontraba el como había terminado acosado en la hermosa cama de la habitación en la que se había quedado. Se levantó y en seguida tendió la cama con una expresión muy confundida. Cuando estuvo a punto de irse, de nuevo, estaba comida servida en el cuarto. Un desayuno muy bien preparado. No lo pudo evitar. Comió.

Salió de la habitación con dirección al jardín trasero, al cuál llegó sin problema alguno. Ahí estaba justo como al frente. Hermosas flores, pero ninguna era la que buscaba, siguió explorando el rosal, ya que era más grande, y ni siquiera había alcanzado el centro. Pues, cuando lo hizo, se encontró con arbusto inusual.

La planta era de color blanca desde la madera, las hojas y sus rosas. Todo en ella era blanco como la nieve, sino fuera porque el interior de la reja es primavera, Fung no hubiera sido capas de verla por la nieve en el monte. La observó detenidamente, para encontrarse que era exactamente lo que estaba buscando, una rosa blanca, era sorprendente, en realidad, toda la planta en si, era albina, como Jack. Completamente blanca. –Eso es. –suspiró con un tono alegre. No podía creer que Jack estaría a fuera del monasterio como una persona normal a tan solo dos días de viaje más.

Sin dificultades, y con mucha rapidez, Fung había arrancado una rosa de ese arbusto albino, y dándole la vuelta al palacio, terminó en la entrada dónde le esperaba su caballo.

Para el momento en el que puso un pie afuera de la reja, un rugido rompió el silencio del monte como si fuese un suave y delicado cristal. Fung tuvo que taparse los oídos para no lastimarse. Para antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la puerta principal del palacio se abrió de golpe para dejar ver a una bestia verde de enormes dientes y de ojos dorados. – ¡Tú! –rugió apuntando a Fung. – ¿Cómo te atreves a robarme? ¡Mis hermosas flores! ¡Después de lo generoso que fui! ¡Fuego, comida y un lugar para dormir! ¡Y ME ROBAS! –acusó para que en menos de dos segundos estaba justo en frente del monje mostrando sus fuertes fauces a un Fung blanco del susto. – ¡Debería matarte por _insolente_! –rugió. – ¡Paga tu falta!

-¡No! –soltó el monje. – ¡Por favor! ¡Es para uno de mis _estudiantes_! ¡Necesita las habilidades de la rosa albina! –se explicó con ansiedad, puesto la bestia ya le había tirado al suelo y estaba a punto de partir su cuello. – ¡Está maldito y necesita ser curado! –Las fauces se detuvieron. –No pensé que por una flor sería tal molestia.

-¿Estudiantes, eh? –soltó la bestia mientras observaba a Fung. –Muy bien. Te perdonaré la vida por ahora, puedes volver y curar a tu estudiante, pero uno de ellos tiene que venir a pagar tu falta. –declaró al ponerse de pie. –Claro, te daré tiempo, una semana para decidir, si ninguno de tus estudiantes quiere morir por ti, debes de jurarme, _por tu honor_, que regresarás a morir.

Fung proceso lo que había escuchado, y se dio cuenta que no había otra manera, si se rehusaba, Jack se quedaría en el monasterio por siempre, y él estaría muerto de todas formas. –Muy bien, acepto.

XXXXXX

La nieve dejó de caer al suelo, cuando a Fung tan solo le quedaba medio día para llegar. El viaje había sido pesado, pero exitoso, el único inconveniente fue el trato que había hecho con el monstruo. – ¡Maestro Fung! –escuchó a lo lejos. Pudo ver a Clay, Omi y a Jermaine. Sus tres estudiantes, fueron a recibirlo con aprecio para que este les contestara por igual y anunciaran que tenía un anuncio muy importante. Para cuando los chicos fueron a pasar el pedido del monje, lo primero que hizo Fung fue darle la rosa albina a Dojo para que preparara el té para el ojo-rubí.

Al momento en el que Fung llegó al comedor, sus seis estudiantes estaban ahí, esperándole. Se sorprendió al ver a Raimundo con el uniforme de la guardia. De hecho, estaba orgulloso de alguna manera. Sonrió.

-Tengo que explicar a qué fue el viaje que realicé estos cuatro días. –anunció.

Todos esperaron.

-La causa fue por esto. –dijo al sacar de su bolso una hoja de papel para desdoblarla y mostrar el dibujo de la rosa albina.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Omi interesado.

-Esta, es la rosa albina. –anunció. –Y tiene habilidades purificadoras.

Los jóvenes en seguida cambiaron miradas confusos, así que se decidieron a preguntar, de la manera más atenta.

-¿Y qué planea hacer con eso, exactamente? –preguntó Kimiko mientras todos observaban.

-Esta rosa podría ser la curación de Jack. –admitió el monje para que todos voltearan al albino.

-¿Qué? –preguntó.

-Sí. –soltó Fung, -Pero, hay un inconveniente. –dijo para contar todo lo que había sucedido.

De nuevo, el comedor estaba en silencio total, cuando Dojo abrió la puerta corrediza, no esperaba ver que todas las caras fueran hacia él, pero decidió ignorarlo para que entonces se moviera lentamente y dejar un té justo en frente de Jack. Este en seguida volteo a verle.

-Ese es el té con la rosa. –anunció Dojo para entonces desaparecer lo más rápido que pudo hacerlo.

Jack observo la bebida con mucha tranquilidad y sospecha por el extraño color, puesto la bebida parecía leche y al tomarla, -_Sabe a flores_. –pensó Jack mientras la saboreaba en su boca…

-Entonces…. –soltó Raimundo. – ¿Qué es lo que hará?

-Iré a cumplir mi promesa. –anunció poniéndose de pie, pero antes de que lo hiciera, el bote de té se golpeo con la mesa para dejar ver aun Jack que estaba furioso.

-Yo iré. –soltó para sorpresa de todos.

-¿HUH? –Raimundo se puso de pie. – ¿Es que tirarás a la basura lo que el Maestro Fung hizo por ti?

-¡No! –contraatacó poniéndose de pie también. –Hago esto, porque él hizo esto por mí. –No contesto, ni mucho menos Fung. Nadie sabía qué hacer. –Yo iré. –finalizó Jack al fin.

-Iré contigo. –dijo el ojo-verde para en seguida Fung hablara.

-No. –todos le vieron. –No puedo permitir que vayan los dos…. –no pudo terminar.

-Es verdad, solo yo. –acabó el albino para salir del comedor decidido.

XXXXXX

Trataron de detenerle, de jalarlo, de convencerlo e incluso intentaron a la fuerza, ya que no era muy fuerte, pero para la sorpresa de todos, Jack mostró ser muy flexible al deslizarse entre sus brazos y huir. Para antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya había empacado y se abrigó con su tunica negra, bufanda y botas, y un caballo listo.

-¡Jack, no! –Omi se colgó de su pierna mientras el albino estuvo a un paso de salir del pórtico. – ¡No quiero que te mueras! ¡No quiero que te lastimes! –lloró mientras Jack se balanceaba para no caer.

-¡Omi! –soltó el albino al tirarse a un lado del pórtico para no tener una caída peor. – ¡Tengo que hacer esto! –dijo al tratar de zafar el agarre del niño.

-¡No! –dijo con fuerza. – ¡No tienes qué! –sollozó.

Jack se quedó en silencio al observar lo herido que se encontraba Omi, y sin decirle nada, este le abrazó fuertemente y el niño se soltó y le regresó el abrazo. Sin soltarlo, el ojo-rubí se puso de pie para salir del pórtico, con extrema comodidad, y mientras cargaba a Omi se encontró con Fung, justo a la entrada del monasterio. No se dijeron nada, Jack le pasó al niño, que hacia mucha resistencia, pero lo logró. Y mientras el niño lloraba, Jack subió a un caballo con mapa y todo listo. Se volteo a Fung que cargaba a Omi con cariño, para sonreírles e irse hacía el oeste.

El caballo se fue a paso firme para que Jack solo se cubriera con su bufanda y gabardina del frío, y de vez en cuando del sol. No estaba acostumbrado a tanta luz sobre él, cansaba. Pero, una parte de él estaba completamente incrédula, no le había pasado nada en absoluto. El _peligro constante _no había hacho efecto. –_Esto valdrá la pena, entonces. _

Jack estaba fascinado con el hermoso escenario de color blanco que tenía en frente, la nieve lo cubría todo y los árboles se habían vuelto negros y resaltaban en el fondo blanco, y el hermoso hielo reflejaba todo a su alrededor y resplandecía como diamante. Jack jamás pensó que el invierno fuera tan bello.

Hizo exactamente de tiempo que Fung, para la noche Jack se encontraba la mitad del camino, pero por lo nervioso que estaba, y las ganas de ver lo que pudiera en la oscuridad, siguió su camino para admirar la luna reflejada en el hielo y el como la nieve se encendía ante el tipo de luz que recibía, y a media noche entró al monte.

Para el amanecer, Jack se encontró a la entrada de un nuevo sendero, lo siguió y no se percató que su caballazo rechazaba avanzar, para la media mañana se encontró a la entrada de una reja de color negra como la oscuridad, pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió Jack, sino que del otro lado de la reja era completamente primavera. Y para dejarlo aun más perplejo, la reja se abrió de repente. El albino estaba perplejo, y al ver lo que estaba sucediendo enfrente de él, no pudo evitar reírse.

Se bajó de caballo con su bolso, y le jaló para adentro. El animal en seguida se negó con fuerza para sorpresa del joven y sin siquiera voltear atrás, el semental huyó por la misma reja dejando a Jack parado en medio de un hermoso rosal.

Sin saber qué pensar al respecto, Jack se encogió de hombros para dirigirse a la puerta, caminaba tranquilo, dejó de tener frío y admiraba la pequeña primavera que estaba a su alrededor, pero cuando volteo al castillo, éste estaba oscuro y helado a dónde sea que se le viera y tocara la piedra.

Justo enfrente de las enormes y gruesas puertas de madera oscura se abrieron de golpe una vez que Jack estaba en frente de ella. El joven se sorprendió de nuevo. Estaba anonadado, estaba seguro que todo lo tomaría desprevenido hasta el final. –_Que excitante. _–sonrió y entró.

El lugar estaba oscuro y Jack no dejaba de temblar de la enorme excitación que estaba sufriendo, su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía como su pecho dolía ante los latidos. Tan acostumbrado estaba a la oscuridad, que ni necesidad hubo de acercarse a nada, sino que camino directo a unas grandes escaleras y se detuvo. – ¿Hola? –llamó con fuerza. – ¿Hay alguien aquí? –Silencio. –Um. Supongo que tendré que buscar a alguien…. –soltó al estar a punto de subir las escaleras.

-NO. –escuchó un fuerte eco que de mero instinto dio un paso para atrás.

Jack volteo para arriba de las sorprendente escaleras para encontrar en la sima una sombra, una muy grande. El joven tragó duro.

-Ho-hola. –soltó con esfuerzo. La sombra no se inmutó. – ¿Eres el dueño de este lugar? –preguntó entonces.

-Sí. –la sombra contestó.

-Ah. –Jack sonrió para sorpresa de la sombra. –He venido en nombre de mi maestro, a pagar su falta.

-¿Oh? –la sombra comenzó a bajar las escaleras. –Entonces, tú eres uno de los estudiantes de ese monje, huh? –soltó viendo a Jack de arriba a bajo, pero solo captó la estatura y figura del joven, por un momento dudo si el joven era realmente un hombre, pero la voz se lo gritaba de todas formas, no podía ver su rostro.

-Así es. –confirmó. Sí, un hombre.

-Dime. –dijo tranquilo mientras aun bajaba. – ¿La rosa ayudó al estudiante maldito? –preguntó interesado.

-Sí. –volvió a confirmar. –Me ayudó a poder venir hasta aquí a pagar la falta. –contestó mientras mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿_Tú_ eras el maldito? –preguntó intrigado.

-Sí. –confirmó una vez más. –Es por mí que mi maestro fue condenado a morir, es por eso que vine a morir en su lugar. Me parece que eso es lo que debo hacer. –dijo bajando el tono, no estaba seguro.

-Ya veo. –para el momento en el que la sombra llegó al piso que Jack, ambos pudieron verse mejor. Sí era un hombre, pero no uno común, se estaba sorprendido a la imagen que tenía en frente. Piel de color de la leche y el cabello como la luna y un par de rubíes como ojos. Era la imagen más sorprendente que haya visto en su larga vida.

Jack en cambio, estaba anonadado, de nuevo, estaba parado frente a un enorme lagarto de color verde con franjas negras y sobre sus ojos escamas rojas. Y unos fuertes, feroces ojos dorados. Era de gran tamaño,

-_¿Qué eres tú? _–se preguntaron al mismo tiempo, la bestia en un tono sorprendido, mientras que el de Jack estaba fascinado.

-Soy un dragón. –contestó la bestia sin problema alguno. –Mi nombre es Chase. –dijo sin más.

-Ah. –Jack no sabía precisamente qué contestar, qué más da? Moriría de todos modos. –Soy Jack. Ah. Un albino.

-¿Albino? –preguntó Chase. –Pensé que solo ciertas flores eran así. –contestó intrigado mientras su cabeza se inclinaba aun lado. Todo un animal.

Jack se encogió de hombros. –Hay en todas las especies, estoy seguro. –contestó tratando de conservar la calma. –Vas a matarme como planeabas hacerlo con mi maestro. ¿No es así? –preguntó al fin.

El dragón le observó confuso. –Yo no dije eso. –contestó para ver como Jack hacía una expresión llena de duda. –Dije, que un estudiante del monje podría venir a pagar la falta, sino le mataría. –se explicó.

-Pero… ¿La paga no es la muerte? –preguntó.

-No. Es el castigo. –aclaró. Y para su sorpresa, Jack comenzó a reírse.

-Eso es genial. –dijo aun sin tranquilizarse. – ¿Qué debo pagar? –preguntó interesado. _Ya que no habré de morir, será mejor saber qué tengo que hacer_.

Chase se quedó pensativo durante unos minutos mientras observaba a Jack, hasta el punto que comenzó a rodearlo para verle bien. –Nunca has hecho trabajo pesado. –afirmo al verlo bien. Jack no tenía marcas de trabajo duro, sus manos estaban limpias, y no había músculos forzados.

-No. –confirmó. –No podía, a causa de mi maldición. –se explicó.

-Mh. –soltó mientras acercaba su enorme hocico al cuello del joven. Jack se estremeció. Chase no se sorprendió. El olor era tan puro…. _Magnifico. _–Muy bien. Solo quédate.

-¿Eh? –Jack no comprendió.

-Quédate. No vendría mal algo de compañía. –admitió al darse la vuelta y subir las escaleras.

Jack se quedó parado y perplejo, no entendía. – ¿Será que planea comerme después? –soltó en un grito ahogado. – ¡Asombroso!

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! :D**

**Puesto, quedará por ustedes si la historia avanza o no. :) **

**Sin más, espero vernos pronto, y que dios quiera que el siguiente sea también largo, haha. **

**Un beso, **

**Manny H. **


	2. Desde la Oscuridad

**Hola! :D **

**Aquí les tengo el siguiente capitulo! :D **

**Disfrútenlo. **

* * *

Desde la Oscuridad

Jack se encontró a sí mismo en la oscuridad, estaba seguro de que aun era medio día, pero en todos lados del palacio se era difícil conectar al sol. De tan acostumbrado estaba a las sombras, no tardó en encontrar un par de enormes cortinas, tomó una para tratarla de mover, pero de tan grande que estaba, no fue capas de moverla así como así. Suspiró. Volvió a pararse bien, y volvió a tomar la tela, pero ahora con ambas manos. Con toda su fuerza, la cual no es mucha, volvió a jalar para que entonces se abriera, tan solo un poco. A tal esfuerzo, la luz entró como cuchilla a un pastel, la oscuridad se partió y medio lugar se iluminó.

Las paredes se pintaron de blanco, y aparecieron los cuadros. El suelo se convirtió en alfombra roja y el dorado enmarcaba los adornos. Era precioso. Jack suspiro al verlo, pero tomó aire para abrir completamente la cortina del otro lado. Al abrirse, la oscuridad sobrante se tornó gris y el resto de cortinas apareció.

-No hay de otra. –soltó el albino remangándose las mangas.

Las cortinas del lugar se abrieron por primera vez en décadas. El lugar se pintó de luz, y todas las cortinas fueron al suelo. De repente, las ventanas comenzaron abrirse de golpe dejando salir el olor a humedad y a encerrado y entrando aire nuevo y fresco.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Jack escuchó detrás para darse un susto, volteo para ver a Chase en la entrada de la enorme sala, el único lugar que estaba oscuro.

-Ah, hola, Chase. –saludó nervioso al toparse un par de ojos dorados en la oscuridad.

-No me hagas repetir la pregunta. –amenazó, Jack sintió como la sangre se le iba los pies.

Tenso, volteo a lo que estaba haciendo para volverse al dueño del lugar. –Quería un poco de luz. ¿Te molesta?

Chase no contestó, este solo observó al albino con expresión tranquila para entonces suspirar. –No. Has lo que quieras. –declaró para darse la vuelta y desaparecer en la oscuridad. El albino en seguida suspiró ante esto, la verdad es que la presencia de Chase le ponía muy tenso, todavía no sabía para qué la bestia le había pedido que se quedara, para pagar la falta, claro, pero no le había encargado nada, y era aun más confuso el que le haya dado el permiso de hacer lo que quiera. Qué extraño. Chase era extraño, pero una cosa que Jack daba por hecho, era que la bestia pronto se aburriría y se lo comería. Era meramente por ello, que Jack había decidido dejarlo pasar.

Moriría de todos modos.

Suspiró, y al pararse frente a una de las ventanas abiertas, recibiendo el sol. Jack alzó los brazos para bañarse con la luz. Se sentía bien. Era tibio y relajante. No comprendía el cómo había podido vivir sin la luz del sol. Siempre en la oscuridad del templo, viendo a sus compañeros jugar en el jardín, fue en uno de esos momentos en el que se había dado cuenta que no podía salir. Sus compañeros habían olvidado ese suceso por completo, pero por alguna razón, lo recordaba todo. Fung le decía que por tan listo que era, podía hacerlo.

Si bien lo recordaba, todo había sido cuando hacía lo de siempre, observar desde la oscuridad. A tan solo tres años de edad, Rai se le acercó al albino que dibujaba en el suelo del pórtico.

"¿Juegas a las atrapadas, Jack?" preguntó el niño con ánimo.

"¿Sí?" Jack estaba incrédulo.

Raimundo había dicho que sí, y ante eso, el albino no dudó en saltar del pórtico hasta el otro niño, pero en el momento en el que sus pies pisaron la tierra. Su cabeza había comenzado a doler, el calor había aumentado y no paraba de sudar y de repente estaba mareado. Sus compañeros asustados, llamaron a Fung al ver que Jack había caído inconciente y había empezado a oler a quemado, su piel se había enrojecido y no dejaba de jadear del dolor. El monje llegó en segundos. No tardó en ayudar a Jack, quién se quedó varios días en cama por quemaduras de segundo grado. Ante lo que había sucedido, el monje les había dicho que Jack _nunca_ debía de salir al sol, que no era bueno para él. Esa noche, Jack lloró sin parar.

Abrió los ojos.

Parado bajo la luz, pudo sentir como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Lo que no había podido hacer en trece años, lo estaba haciendo ahora con tanta libertad. Es una pena que no podría explorar el mundo, moriría, no sabía cuando, pero sentía que sería pronto… pero estaba bien. Había podido ver parte del invierno.

Observó el paisaje que tenía por esa ventana, el resto del monte estaba cubierto en nieve, podía ver todo el pueblo que estaba debajo del monasterio, y otros más lejos de él, la ciudad estaba aun más lejos, pero lo que más impactaba a Jack, era la pequeña primavera que estaba en el jardín del palacio oscuro. –Wow. –suspiró.

Agarrando las fuerzas que había perdido, tomó las grandes cortinas y las dobló, estaba seguro que se las arreglaría para colgarlas de nuevo. Salió de esa enorme habitación y se aventuró al resto del palacio.

Ya que Chase le había dado el permiso de hacer lo que quiera, Jack se propuso a abrir cada puerta y ventana que se encontraba, jalaba fuertemente las cortinas para que cayeran al suelo dejando entrar una fuerte luz. De repente el palacio comenzó a iluminarse poco a poco, hasta el punto que en cualquier esquina se pudiera sentir una brisa entrar por alguna ventana, el olor a encerrado comenzó a desvanecerse y ya se podía respirar sin problema alguno en el lugar. Lo que el albino no sabía, es que desde las sombras, Chase le observaba detenidamente, sus ojos afilados no se apartaban del joven, leía cada movimiento y acción que hacía. Estaba sorprendido, en realidad. La cara de Jack estaba tan iluminada al abrir una ventana, que no le vio mal el dejar que lo hiciera, simplemente no dejaba de sonreír. De repente, una de las enormes cortinas se había enredado en los tobillos del albino, para que en menos de un segundo, golpeara su rostro con el suelo.

Chase se tensó. Ese había sido un golpe muy duro, tan solo dio un paso fuera de la sombra para que de repente el joven se incorporara mientras se frotaba la nariz. –Ouch. –soltó. –Ni modo. –se levantó, se sacudió el polvo y volvió a tomar la cortina para llevarla con las otras. Chase en cambio, se volvió a sorprender. La nariz del joven estaba morada del golpe.

_Qué delicado es. _–pensó entonces. Ante el pensamiento, el dragón se dio la vuelta y se perdió en la sombra al darse cuenta que había algo qué hacer.

XXXXXX

El monje Fung estaba deprimido, pero por ser su responsabilidad, el viejo no podía darse el lujo de ponerse a suspirar de tristeza en plena meditación, sino qué, por el bien de sus estudiantes, debía de mostrarse fuerte y respetuoso a las decisiones de alguno de los jóvenes. Pero, para ser franco. La culpa le estaba matando. Sabía que debía de haber detenido a Jack de ir a la bestia, pero una parte de él, le exigía qué Jack debía salir de ahí, lo tomó como una oportunidad en un millón. La peor oportunidad que pudo encontrar. De hecho, la encontraba como la oportunidad del diablo.

-¡Maestro Fung! –llamó Omi de repente abriendo la puerta corrediza.

-¿Sí? –soltó levantándose de su lugar de meditación lentamente.

-¡Llegó correo! –anunció el niño entrando a la habitación.

-¿Correo? –soltó con una sonrisa. ¿Qué sería ahora? Fung tenía que admitir que muy pocas veces recibían correo en el monasterio. Solo lo hacía cuando se eran noticias del pueblo para todos, _o_ era lo que solo recibía una vez al año, en primavera. Cuando el monje entró a una sala de estar acompañado de Omi, esperaba encontrar un montón de papeles en forma de anuncios o avisos, pero lo que vio sobre la mesa le dejó helado. Un sobre de color negro con un sello de cera de la letra _S_, de color carmín. No recibía este tipo de cartas, más que en primavera, por ser la temporada de cumpleaños de Jack. Esta carta venía de los Spicer. –Omi. –llamó haciendo que el niño volteara a verle en seguida. – ¿Quién te dio este sobre?

-Oh. –soltó pensando. –Estaba entrenando con Jermaine cuando un viajero vestido de negro sobre un caballo llegó y nos la dio sin decir nada.

-¿Así nada más? –preguntó viendo al sobre. Estaba dirigida a él. Cosa extraña, puesto normalmente estaban dirigidas a Jack, las cuales eran interceptadas por él y Dojo. No debía de verlas. _Dieciséis_ cartas y paquetes habían recibido en total, pero aparentemente está no caería en la colección. Sin más, el monje le pidió al niño que se retirara y entonces abrió la carta.

Las cosas no podrían empeorar, puesto la carta le estaba informando que al día siguiente recibiría visitas directas del palacio. Sea quién sea de quién esté hablando la carta, mencionaba que tenía las intenciones de revisar la condición de la maldición del príncipe. Lo peor, es que ya no tendría tiempo de contestar a la carta y pedirles que _por favor_ no vengan, sino que tendría que llevarse la vergüenza de que vinieran de tan lejos para decirles que Jack _ya no_ estaba en el monasterio, y que probablemente estaría muerto para entonces. ¿Cómo decirle al matrimonio real que perdió a su hijo? ¿Con qué corazón sería capas de decirles?

Que vergüenza para el monje Fung. Que vergüenza para el Monasterio Xiaolin.

XXXXXX

El palacio del monte del Oeste, por primera vez en décadas había abierto todas sus ventanas. Aire corría por los pasillos y hasta estaban pintados de mármol blanco. Tan bello y brillante que se podría ver el reflejo. Una de las cosas del palacio que había sorprendido a Jack; a parte de las cortinas y ventanas, el lugar estaba bastante limpio. Cosa que le pareció extraño en primer lugar, puesto se suponía que Chase estaba solo en este lugar enorme y oscuro. ¿Verdad?

Ante el pensamiento, el joven no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso mientras que caminaba por uno de los pasillos. De repente, una de las puertas se abrió llamando su atención. Aun estaba oscura. –Extraño. –soltó. –No había visto esta puerta hace rato. –sin siquiera pensarlo entró muy campante. Y con ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad, encontró fácilmente las cortinas. Y repitió exactamente lo mismo que en todos los otros cuartos, y el lugar se iluminó. A contrario de todos los demás cuartos. Este pareció ser un salón de baile. Cosa, que Jack _no_ tenía idea, puesto nunca había estado en uno.

-¿Por qué no hay muebles? –se preguntó observando el lugar, pilares dividían las ventanas y muy pocas mesas pequeñas con flores, las cuales estaba marchitas. En medio, un hermoso candelabro colgaba de una cadena de color dorado que era sostenido por una polea, casi gigantesco. Parado en medio del lugar, se volteo a ver la polea, y de nuevo al candelabro. Estuvo observándolo por un rato hasta que sonrió. –Se vería bien si estuviera encendido, en la noche. –soltó el joven caminado hacía la polea. Colocó ambas manos en la palanca para comenzar a darle vueltas, pero era tan grande que ni pudo moverla un centímetro. Siguió empujando hasta el punto en el que perdió el aire. Jack cayó al suelo tomando aire. –Ojala Clay estuviera aquí. –suspiró cerrando los ojos tranquilo.

-¿Quién es Clay? –escuchó justo en la puerta. Jack en seguida se enderezó con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Hola, Chase. –saludó sonriente, pero no llegó a sus ojos, era exactamente la misma expresión que antes.

Chase parpadeo lentamente, parecía como si estuviera tomando aire a esa velocidad. – ¿Quién es Clay? –preguntó de nuevo.

-Ah, es uno de mis compañeros del monasterio. –contestó poniéndose de pie.

-¿Y para qué quieres que esté aquí? –preguntó entonces mientras parecía tener algo entre ambas garras.

-Eh. –Jack no supo qué contestar por un momento. Tomó aire. –Para que me ayudara a mover esta polea. –contestó señalándola. El dragón en seguida se volteo a ver a lo que había señalado Jack, para entonces asentir tranquilamente y caminar hacía él. Jack no pudo evitar más que ponerse extremadamente tenso. Sin verle, Chase le pasó de largo para que con una _mano_ moviera la polea y el enorme candelabro bajara lentamente hasta el piso. Jack observó sorprendido.

-Cuando quieras subirla, avísame. –dijo para que se topara con un joven asombrado.

-¡Eres muy fuerte! –soltó con la mirada iluminada, el dragón no esperaba ver esa mirada dirigida a él.

Chase no pudo evitar desviar la mirada un segundo para volverse a Jack, no tenía idea de qué decir. Entonces, recordó a qué había ido. –Toma. –dijo firmemente mientras alzaba la garra hacía Jack. El joven se tensó ante el movimiento para observar la garra verde. Al entender a qué se refería, el albino en seguida puso las manos para recibir lo que le estaba dando. En sus manos blancas cayó un pequeño pomo de color morado, casi negro. Jack le observó con duda al ver lo que tenía en sus manos, entonces lo abrió para encontrar una especie de crema color blanco. –Para tu nariz. –apuntó Chase. –Es en base a flores medicinales que tengo… Póntela.

Sin protestar, el albino obedeció y se la untó sobre la parte herida de su nariz, podía sentir como de su piel se estaba enfriando de manera placentera. Sonrió. –Gracias, Chase.

El dragón negó entonces. –Cualquier cosa que necesites, pídela. _Y te la mandaré llevar_. –aseguró tranquilo.

Ante el comentario, Jack no pudo evitar parpadear en forma confusa, Chase obviamente lo notó e hizo un gesto en duda. – ¿Hay alguien más a parte de ti en este palacio? –preguntó el albino.

-Mis sirvientes. –contestó Chase como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

_¿Sirvientes? _–Jack comenzó a pasear la mirada con el ceño fruncido. No había visto a _nadie_ en todo el palacio más que a Chase. ¿Estaba alucinando cosas? _ESPERA_. –un pensamiento le golpeo. Comenzaba a tener sentido, de hecho. El palacio estaba en muy buenas condiciones, limpio, y no aparentaba la edad que se supone que tenía, el lugar estaba tibio, nada estaba maltratado… Con excepción de las cortinas. Pero, fuera de ello, todo lo demás estaba perfecto. –No he visto a ninguno. –comentó entonces viendo a Chase.

-Lo sé. –contestó sin más.

Jack no contestó ante eso, este solo se volvió hacía la medicina que le había dado para entonces ver al dragón. –Entiendo.

Chase de alguna manera se complació con esa respuesta. –Antes de que…. –volteo al candelabro –hagas lo que sea qué ibas hacer, quiero mostrarte algo. –avisó volteando hacia la puerta y alzando la mano en forma de invitación. Jack caminó a dónde Chase le indicaba, solo escuchaba al dragón decirle por dónde irse, hasta que llegaron a una serie de habitaciones. –Te gusta la luz. ¿No? –preguntó la bestia al pararse frente a una puerta. Jack asintió avergonzado por la observación. –… Supuse que te gustaría esta habitación. –dijo sin verlo al abrir el cuarto.

Jack se sorprendió. La habitación no solo estaba iluminada hasta hacer notar la pared de mármol, era hermosa, y lo más ostentoso del lugar, era una ventana, del piso al techo, dejando ver el hermoso paisaje. Con una cama de sabanas de seda blanca, rodeada de madera oscura, y hermosos muebles blancos con toques dorados y de la misma madera que la cama. El albino se quedó sin palabras. Nunca había estado en una habitación así, parpadeo al tomar aire, y se volteo al dragón que estaba parado alado de él.

-Mi habitación es la que está allá. –dijo apuntando una entrada de doble puerta al fondo del pasillo. –Está será la tuya.

-¿De veras? –preguntó con sorpresa. Chase asintió, se dio la vuelta con intención de irse. – ¡Gracias! –soltó Jack mientras el dragón se iba por el pasillo. Al ver que se fue sin decir nada, el joven solo se limitó a suspirar y entrar al cuarto.

Examinó el cuarto con admiración y encantado, estuvo por horas, e incluso se dio cuenta que le habían puesto ropa nueva en el ropero, y había unos cuantos libros, bastante interesantes. Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba anocheciendo.

-Ya no tendré tiempo de…. –pero la puerta tocó. – ¿Sí?

La puerta se abrió. Chase. –Ven a cenar. –ordenó al abrir la puerta por completo.

Obediente, el joven se levanto del piso en dónde estaba leyendo, y siguió a Chase hasta un enorme comedor en el que les esperaba un festín.

Como era de esperarse, Chase se sentó en la cabecera e incitó a Jack a sentarse a su lado, la comida ya estaba servida en su lugar y hasta la bebida. Comenzaron a comer tranquilamente. De repente el silencio se quebró cuando Chase se volteo a Jack. – ¿De cuál monasterio vienes? –preguntó.

Jack, al no verle mal el contestarle con la verdad, lo hizo. –Del Monasterio Xiaolin.

-¿Cómo es? –preguntó

Jack parpadeo por la pregunta. –Es viejo. –contestó sin pensar. Chase lo observo un momento al ver que el albino comenzó a pensar mejor la pregunta, puesto había llegado a la conclusión de que era extremadamente general y debía extenderse. –Crecí con otros cinco. Clay, quién ya mencioné, Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi y Jermaine. Todo el tiempo, los monjes nos enseñaban cosas nuevas. –por un momento se quedó pensativo, y al notar que Chase no había dicho nada, decidió seguir. –A mí y a Kimiko nos dejaban ir a la biblioteca sin permiso, ya que sí cuidábamos las cosas. Clay siempre fue el más fuerte, siempre. A Raimundo le encantaba dirigir cualquier actividad cuanto pudiese, es justo y honrado, y siempre se le ocurrían ideas para divertirse, nunca le importó el "después".

-Suena problemático. –suspiró mientras su larga lengua de reptil se sumergía en su copa. Jack sonrió nervioso ante eso, pero extrañamente, una parte de él lo encontraba sorprendentemente fascinante.

-Lo fue. Sí. Muchas veces. –admitió. –Pero eso le quitaba lo aburrido al lugar. –rió.

-¿Qué hay de Omi y Jermaine? –preguntó entonces al tomar pan del centro de la mesa y ofrecerle a Jack, quién tomó sin dudar.

-Ellos son los más jóvenes. –explicó partiendo su pedazo de pan. –apenas están teniendo las clases marciales que rige el lugar, y Fung, mi maestro, está siendo un poco estricto con ellos para avanzar rápido. –se metió la comida a la boca.

-¿No les molesta?

-Qué va. –soltó al tragar. –Les encanta. Sobre todo a Omi. –observó su comida. –Quieren crecer rápido.

-Es común en los niños. –contestó sin verle, se había concentrado en su comida. Estuvieron un momento en silencio, para que hiciera otra pregunta – ¿Qué tipo de maldición tenías? –Jack volteo a verle. –Si te molesta, puedo preguntar otra cosa.

-No. –soltó. –Está bien, solo no la esperaba. –se explicó. –Pues. –tomó un buen trago de su copa. –La luz del sol me lastimaba. –contestó para que Chase se volteara a verle sorprendido.

-¿Desde hace cuanto?

-Desde que tengo memoria. Bueno. Me di cuenta cuando tenía al menos unos tres años. –Chase le observó con escepticismo. Jack rió. –Lo recuerdo. En serio. –tomó aire. –Mi piel se quemaba al tocar la luz del sol… y gracias a esa flor. Pude hacer lo que nunca había hecho. –dijo con una sonrisa.

Chase no contestó.

Jack se decidió por continuar. –Por causa de ello, nunca pude ir al pueblo, o jugar con Rai, o Clay, ni Kimiko. –comenzó a reírse. –Recuerdo cuando tuve que explicarle a Omi que no podía salir. Trató de quedarse adentro tanto como yo, pero se aburría rápido. En cuanto Jermaine, él lo entendió en seguida. Nunca batallé con él.

-Entonces. –Jack volteo a ver a Chase. – ¿Por qué viniste? Pudiste salir al fin, ir al pueblo, jugar con los niños y conocer a otras personas. Y lo primero que hiciste fue encerrarte de nuevo, en mi palacio.

-Sí. –afirmó. –Lo hice.

-¿Por qué? –Jack suavizó su mirada ante la pregunta y observó su bebida entre sus manos. Sin decir nada sonrió suavemente y volteo a ver a la bestia que le observaba con fuerza. –No lo sabes. –dijo para que albino volteara a otro lado.

-¿Me puedo retirar? –preguntó entonces.

-Puedes. No olvides ponerte la medicina antes de dormir. –dijo asintiendo lentamente para que Jack se levantara y se fuera a su habitación. –Descansa.

XXXXXX

El invierno le dio la bienvenida al Monasterio Xiaolin al darle un fuerte sol que derritió gran parte de la nieve, pero por desgracia, a nadie pareció importarle, puesto los monjes sabían que no duraría, ya que en la noche se volvería a congelar. En cuanto al monje Fung, sentía que la desdicha le consumía hasta las venas, y ninguno de sus estudiantes sabía porqué. Los primeros al darse cuenta, fueron los más jóvenes, Omi y Jermaine, que de momento, lo primero que hicieron fue preguntarle si se encontraba bien. El monje les pidió que lo dejaran pasar.

Kimiko al regresar del pueblo para avisar que había conseguido trabajo, se dio cuenta de la condición de su maestro, e hizo la misma pregunta que Omi. El recordar la diferencia de edad entre ella y el niño, Fung recordó lo sencillo que ahora se le era hablar, y le contestó. Le explicó lo mal que se sentía por Jack, y que quería hacer algo al respecto, pero no podía, porque debía respetar la decisión del albino.

La joven no pudo evitar sentirse mal con él. Extrañaba a su compañero y por supuesto que no le deseaba ningún mal, pero al suponerse que había sido la bestia quién le recibió, Jack ya debería de estar muerto. Llegaron a esa conclusión, cuando Raimundo y Clay llegaron al templo. El monje y sus estudiantes se juntaron para desayunar y compartir la hora de la meditación, juntos.

Para el momento en el que ya estaban listos los preparativos de esa hora, llegó una carroza de la familia real, la que Fung conocía muy bien. _Los Spicer_. Ante eso, les ordenó a sus estudiantes que se quedaran en la sala de meditación mientras atendía a su invitado y que de ninguna manera los interrumpieran.

Quién se bajó de la carroza, fue una mujer. Bella, se tenía que admitir. Muy bien vestida, su vestido era oscuro con encajes morados, y le hacían resaltar su hermosa figura. De cabello rojo brillante, piel oscura, y un par de ojos de color de las esmeraldas. Fung jamás había visto una mujer así, puesto al momento en el que ella puso un pie en el Monasterio, se podía sentir la energía oscura salir de ella. Era pesada y se batallaba en respirar. Fung se dio cuenta de lo que era. Una bruja.

Por tan mal que estuviera respirar en el mismo aire que ella, Fung se vio obligado el hacerla pasar y servirle un té.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –preguntó cortésmente.

-Mi nombre es Wuya. –dijo la mujer al sentarse frente al monje. –He venido a revisar la condición de la maldición del _príncipe_ _Jackson_. –se explicó. Fung asintió para que solo se limitara a observarla unos cuantos minutos con el rostro tranquilo. –… y espero que lo pueda hacer venir. –agregó al ver que el monje no se inmutó.

Tomó aire. –_Jack_ no está. –dijo al fin.

La expresión de Wuya fue sorprendente. – ¿Cómo?

-Jack no se encuentra en el monasterio. –elaboró Fung al ver la cara de la mujer. –Se fue hace tres días.

-¿Tres días? –soltó llena de sorpresa. – ¿A dónde? ¿Cómo?

-Antes, conseguí la cura de su maldición, y el eligió irse. –se explicó.

-¿_Cura_? No sea ridículo, monje. –escupió. –Es imposible.

-Le aseguró, que yo mismo vi el resultado.

-¿De dónde? ¿Con _qué_? –exigió saber.

Ante eso, Fung en seguida mandó a traer lo que quedaba de la flor, y fue bastante. Dojo en seguida trajo a la habitación una rosa blanca en excelentes condiciones. Parecía de mentira a simple vista, pero al tocarla se aseguraba su autenticidad. La flor parecía ser nueva, puesto tan solo le faltaban unos cuantos pétalos. Wuya la tomó con delicadeza al notar las caras de los monjes sobre ella. La observó de todos los lados posibles, la acarició y la olió. La estudió con minuciosidad frente ambos monjes. Fung no le quitaba la vista de encima, trataba de encontrar cualquier gesto extraño en el rostro de la bruja, cualquier cosa, puesto si algo había aprendido de las brujas oscuras es que no eran de fiar.

-¿De dónde sacaron esta flor? –preguntó Wuya viendo a Fung a los ojos.

Dojo observó a su superior durante un momento. –Me la regalaron. –contestó el monje.

-¿_Te la regalaron_? –soltó la mujer con el rostro incrédulo.

Fung asintió.

-¿_Quién_? –preguntó con fuerza.

-No sé su nombre. –aseguró el monje. La bruja lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Fung se mantuvo firme ante ella. La habitación se oscureció y las velas se apagaron, y el frío se tragó la habitación. No soltaron la mirada del otro, ni con lo que había sucedido en el cuarto hasta que de repente, llamado la atención Dojo se levantó de su lugar.

-Con permiso. –dijo mostrando la fuerza en su voz. Abrió la puerta corrediza, y al cerrar la puerta, se pudo escuchar perfectamente cómo tomaba aire.

-¿Sabe alguna otra cosa de está persona? –preguntó la bruja.

-No. –Wuya frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, no sabía exactamente qué decir. Se volvió a ver la flor. Ella conocía esa planta. Era una rosa del cielo. Si bien recordaba, una rosa completamente blanca era la firma de El _Máximo_. Que significaba que el Gran Maestro había pisado tierra. Cosa que resultaba imposible, la última vez que lo hizo fue cuando…. _Oh. _– ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó el monje al darse cuenta que la bruja llevaba mucho tiempo callada.

Ella volteo a verle, suspiró. –Lo que pasa, es que conozco está flor. –contestó la mujer.

-¿Ah, sí? –soltó Fung.

-Oh, claro. La reconozco. –lo dijo con lastima en la vos. Fung por supuesto que lo notó.

-¿Qué sabe de ella? –preguntó entonces.

-Lo suficiente para decirle que si la usó como ingrediente principal para la cura de la maldición de Jackson no será suficiente. –afirmó con fuerza. Fung alzó la ceja en forma de duda, no le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando. Ella decidió continuar. –Esta cura que le dio es temporal. Además, quién sabe qué tipos de efectos le haga después.

Por tan solo un instante, Fung sintió como todo su cuerpo se congelaba através del pecho, dejó de sentir las piernas y las manos le comenzaban a temblar.

-¿Entonces? –soltó el monje.

-Tal vez se pueda hacer una mejor cura, quiero decir –comenzó –tengo experiencia en el tema de su maldición, la he estado estudiando. –dijo pensativa.

-¿Eso funcionaría? –preguntó con fuerza.

-Primero tendría que ver a Jackson. –contestó entonces. –Tengo que determinar la condición de su maldición. –declaró al ponerse de pie, Fung la imitó. –Por ahora me iré, pero regresaré, y espero que Jackson esté aquí.

Fung no contestó, simplemente vio como la bruja se iba, de cómo al salir de la habitación las velas se prendieron de repente y el calor regresó, salió del Monasterio y se subió al carruaje. El monje al verificar que se había ido regreso a la habitación donde habían estado. –Ya sé que están aquí. –dijo tranquilo.

Como sombras, aparecieron Rai, Clay y Kimiko.

-¿Qué tanto escucharon? –preguntó Fung el ceño fruncido.

-Todo. –contestó Raimundo con fuerza. Al ver la cara de su maestro bajó el rostro. –Es mi culpa, yo quería escuchar y ellos querían detenerme. –el monje suspiró ante eso.

-Recuerda que en el monasterio _no eres_ un soldado. –le advirtió el maestro y el ojiverde asintió.

-¿Usted sabía que Jack era…? –Clay no pudo terminar la pregunta puesto el monje contestó con velocidad diciendo que sí.

-¿Qué debemos de hacer, entonces? –preguntó Kimiko con dolor en la voz.

-Iremos por Jack, por supuesto. –contestó parándose frente a sus compañeros. –Puede que dónde sea que esté no pueda salir por el sol. Nos necesita. ¿Verdad, Maestro Fung? –se volvió al monje.

-No estoy seguro. –soltó con lentitud. Los jóvenes le observaron sin saber qué decir. Dicho eso, este solo se dio la vuelta para dejar solos a sus estudiantes, ellos sabían que él iba necesitar pensarlo bien. Tendrían que esperar.

XXXXXX

En el carruaje negro, Wuya se sentó con una sonrisa en el rostro, cruzó las piernas con elegancia y se volteo a su acompañante. –Necesito que te quedes en el monasterio. –dijo con tranquilidad.

La joven rubia de ojos azules que vestía el uniforme de guardaespaldas, la observó durante un momento sin decir nada para que se volteara al monasterio por la ventana. – ¿Por qué? ¿Qué descubrió, Maestra?

-Esto. –dijo sacando la rosa albina de su manga. – ¿Sabes qué es esto, Ashley? –la joven negó. –Esto es la firma de El _Máximo_. Sea de dónde sacaron esto, es tierra santa. Esta flor no solo tiene poderes curativos, sino que guarda secretos extremadamente poderosos. –contestó para que Ashley se sorprendiera por completo.

-¿El _Máximo_? –preguntó incrédula. –Pero, usted dijo que la flor no curó al príncipe. –dijo confusa.

Wuya sonrió al darse cuenta que su estudiante los había espiado, no le importaba en realidad. –Y es verdad, no le dieron la dosis adecuada a Jackson, no le durará mucho. –dijo con una risita. –Estos monjes nunca han visto una flor del cielo, eso es claro. Pueda que sí hayan escuchado de ello, pero es magia muy antigua, sobre todo El _Máximo_.

-¿Entonces? –soltó Ashley. –El plan no puede seguir así.

-Al contrario, nos da un poco de ventaja, por eso te irás al monasterio y descubrías en dónde esta Jackson y de dónde sacaron la flor del cielo.

-Y al hacerlo. ¿Qué quiere que haga? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Ejecutas el plan. –contestó muy tranquila. –No importa en dónde se encuentre el príncipe, se puede de todos modos. Yo me encargaré de la tierra santa.

-Muy bien, Maestra. –dijo al salir por la ventana del carruaje.

-Espero que hayas vivido bien, Jackson.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! :D **

**Si así fue, déjenme un review! :D **

**hasta entonces! :D**

**Manny H.**


	3. Válvula

**Hola!**

**Lamento la demora, tenía trabajo que hacer_ y así_, pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo! :D **

**Ah, y sí, AliceXS, Ashley tiene los ojos negros, me di cuenta muchísimo después, que vergüenza xC **

**Bueno, espero que les guste :D **

* * *

Válvula

Jack despertó por la suave caricia del sol, había dormido placidamente en la habitación que le había dado Chase. De hecho, nunca había dormido en un lugar tan cómodo. Las habitaciones en el monasterio eran demasiado simples. Sobre todo las camas, en las que el mueble era demasiado delgado y el colchón se deformaba con el tiempo hasta el punto de causar severos dolores de espalda, Jack había empezado a dormir en el suelo desde no hace más de medio año. Pero, la cama de esta nueva habitación, era meramente hecha por ángeles, se aseguraba el albino.

Debido a su educación en el monasterio, se obligó a si mismo a levantarse de una vez, ignorando por completo los gritos de su cuerpo exigiéndole más descanso, pero su mente estaba tan despierta, que prácticamente se había pateado fuera de la cama. Se estiró y tendió la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro, había descansado pero batallaba en moverse por las ganas de seguir dormido. Yendo al baño, se lavó el rostro y se propuso a continuar lo que había empezado ayer. Salió del lugar para encontrarse entre los pasillos oscuros dándole entender que el sol todavía no había salido por completo, ante eso, su cuerpo le daba otra oleada de pereza exigiéndole ir a la cama, su mente inquieta le negó, por supuesto.

El palacio se encontraba dormido, por así decirse, estaba tan oscuro el lugar que Jack llegó a la conclusión que Chase podría estar en cama. Será mejor ser discreto. Llegó a la salón de baile en cuestión de minutos, estaba exactamente como lo había dejado el día anterior, con el candelabro en el suelo. Lo observó entonces, para darse cuenta que necesitaría una muy buena limpieza para hacerlo funcionar. De hecho, le encontró un mecanismo de encendido, este candelabro podía producir fuego.

-Fascinante. –suspiró el joven. Después de hacer su diagnostico, se salió del salón para acabar en el comedor dónde había cenado con Chase. – ¿Habrá alguna cocina?

-¿Tienes hambre? –resonó provocándole al joven un susto de muerte para hacer que saltara con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Chase. –soltó en un suspiro con la mano sobre el corazón. Pareciera como si se estuviera relajando por completo al saber quién era. Por supuesto, el dragón notó esa reacción para que de manera automática y por desgracia, involuntaria, diera un paso para atrás. Jack le observó al recordar bien la pregunta y tomando aire con mucha paciencia contestó. –Eh, un poco, pero estoy bien. –se explicó con tranquilidad. – ¿Pudieras decirme dónde está?

Chase asintió, pero entonces se dio la vuelta hacia el comedor para tomar la silla en la cabecera. –Ven a desayunar. –ordenó.

Jack parpadeó sonriente para tomar la silla a lado de Chase como en la noche anterior. Para cuando se sentó, el desayuno ya estaba servido, se veía esplendido, pero no había visto a nadie servirlo. Se decidió por comer de todos modos… dios, estaba delicioso, el huevo, el pan, la mermelada y el jugo. Encantado por la comida, se volteo a ver a Chase con intención se hacerlo notar, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que su desayuno era distinto, huevos duros. Unos muy grandes al parecer. Jack tragó duró al ver como el dragón se comía los huevos de forma placentera, sonrió.

-Ahm. –soltó para que la bestia volteara a verle. De repente, el albino sintió sus palabras ser tragadas. –Ah…. –El dragón le observó unos segundos mientras sus escamas rojas sobre el ojo se alzaban en forma de duda. –Eh, Chase. –soltó al fin.

-¿Sí? –contestó confuso.

-¿Dónde está la cocina? –preguntó.

Chase asintió al escucharlo, de verdad quería saber en dónde se encontraba. –Exactamente. ¿Para qué?

-Quiero buscar _herramientas_ para el candelabro. –se explicó al ver a la bestia pensar tranquilamente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que las herramientas están en la cocina? –preguntó viendo a Jack a los ojos.

El joven se tensó ante la pregunta. –Pues… En el monasterio las herramientas estaban debajo del fregadero…. –soltó haciéndose pequeño en su asiento.

-Pues no creo que estén. –dijo metiendo otro huevo duro a su enorme hocico. – ¿Qué clase de herramientas necesitas?

-Um. –soltó pensativo. –Necesitaría un par de desarmadores, tres tamaños de llaves, aceite, agua, trapos y… y ya. –contestó contento.

Chase le observó por tan solo unos segundos para comenzar a parpadear y desviar la mirada, como si esa fuera la primera vez que le pidieran tal cosa, y en realidad, lo era. –_Herramientas._ –soltó. –Ya entendí, mh. Jack. –llamó para que el joven le pusiera atención. –Llamaré a alguien para que te las dé. –afirmó poniéndose de pie y entonces volteo a Jack de nuevo. –…Y te acompañe. –dicho esto, en seguida chasqueó los dedos para que de las cuatro puertas del comedor se abrieran de golpe y de ellas salieran felinos gigantes. Jack se sorprendió. Leones, tigres, jaguares, panteras, chitas, leopardos y demás comenzaron aparecer para formarse frente a Chase y al albino.

Para cuando los felinos se quedaron quietos, formados y listos, el dragón habló tranquilamente. – ¿Quién _quiere_ ser voluntario a acompañar a Jack el día de hoy, asistirle en todo lo que necesite? –preguntó apuntando al joven que en seguida se sonrojó por el exceso de atención.

-¿Tus sirvientes son… animales? –soltó sorprendido, fascinado y nervioso.

-Sí. –afirmó sin más. – ¿Alguien? –Ninguno de los felinos gigantes se inmutó ante eso, Chase comenzó a cansarse. – ¿Tendré que escoger, entonces? –preguntó. Al escucharlo, las fieras comenzaron a verse entre ellas, ansiosas.

-¡Yo! –se escuchó una voz al fondo. Jack abrió los ojos fuertemente, _podían hablar_. _Los sirvientes de Chase, que son animales, hablan_. Del fondo, salió un cachorro de león, animado y con buena actitud, Jack no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, era adorable.

-Ah, Maurice. –soltó Chase. –Muy bien. Tú le acompañarás, le ayudarás y le cuidarás. –ordenó para el cachorro asintiera gustoso, el albino no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante el comentario. –Jack –se volteo a verle –, lamento no poder acompañarte, hay algo que debo hacer, además, no creo serte de ayuda. –se explicó para voltearse a una de las puertas del comedor, chasqueo los dedos de nuevo, para que las fieras se fueran en menos de un segundo, y quedarán Jack y Maurice en medio de la habitación. –Te veré después. –se despidió el dragón.

El cerrar de la puerta resonó en el comedor para señalar que se encontraban solos. Nervioso, Jack se volteo al cachorro. –Entonces. ¿Maurice? –preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

El cachorro se volteo a él. –Solo el Amo me llama Maurice, mis amigos me dicen _Ping-Pong_. –contestó en un tonó que dio a entender una sonrisa. Jack no pudo evitar parpadear un par de veces, no sabía si ponerse a reír o no.

-Ping-Pong. –soltó el albino con una sonrisa forzada. –Muy bien, _Ping-Pong._ –tendría que acostumbrarse al sonido de ese nombre. – ¿Sabes de dónde puedo sacar herramientas? –preguntó al ponerse de rodillas a la altura del león.

-Sí, claro. –soltó amistosamente. –Hay un garaje por noreste del palacio. –contestó para sacarle a Jack una amplia sonrisa.

-Perfecto, vamos. –una vez dicho, Ping-Pong le explicó que para dirigirse hacia ahí, tendrían que salir al jardín trasero, que por supuesto, era un rosal tres veces más grande que el de la entrada. A Jack no le dejaba de fascinar que dentro del palacio, fuera primavera, y afuera de las rejas era el frío y duro invierno, era asombroso, con la idea en la cabeza le había asegurado que no habría ningún problema. El contraste era realmente intenso, pareciera como si el tiempo se detuviera dentro del palacio.

_¿Y si es así? _–se preguntó de repente. Al llegar a una sala que le daba entrada al final del palacio, Jack comenzó a buscar alrededor hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en un reloj. Funcionaba perfectamente. –_Entonces. ¿Por qué? _

Al salir por la puerta principal trasera, Ping-Pong no pudo evitar bajar las orejas mientras seguía a Jack tranquilamente. – No nos tardaremos mucho, verdad? –preguntó el menor.

-Por supuesto que no. –afirmó el albino. –Me encantaría explorar el rosal, pero creo que me perdería. –soltó con una sonrisa al caminar completamente derecho hacía la reja del final. –Así creo que sería en otro momento. –dijo paseando la mirada por el lugar para seguir caminando con el cachorro justo a lado suyo.

-Muy bien. –asintió Ping-Pong.

-Dime –le llamó la atención. –, um… ustedes siempre han sido… ¿Gatos? –no tenía idea de cómo preguntarlo sin hacerlo sonar… extraño.

-Bueno –comenzó –, para mí, sí ha sido toda la vida, porque yo nací así. –explica. –Pero, tengo entendido que no siempre fuimos bestias.

_No siempre, eh? _–Jack no supo qué contestar además de un "Ah", sonaba extraño, pero no tenía razón para llegar a pensar que fuese mentira, puesto al pensar en las razones, su mente le recordaba una y otra vez que no importaba, puesto que en algún momento, Chase se aburriría de tenerlo por ahí, y se lo devoraría. –Moriré de todos modos. –suspiró para que de repente el cachorro volteara a verle.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

Después de caminar un poco más, Jack había comenzado a preguntarse si realmente el rosal tendría fin, puesto llevaban un buen rato caminando, y hasta entonces, solo había flores, decidió no apurarse y disfrutar la sensación del calor en su piel mientras pasaba el rato, a los pocos minutos terminaron justo en el límite de la reja negra. Al llegar, Jack en seguida comenzó a pasear la mirada en busca del garaje que había mencionado Ping-Pong. –N… No parece estar aquí el garaje.

-Pero, se _supone_ que aquí está. –afirmó sorprendido y completamente confundido. –_Debe_ de estar aquí.

-Ah, ahí está. –apuntó del otro lado de la reja, justo en frente de la puerta de reja cerrada con cadenas y un enorme candado. –Solo tenemos que abrir la puerta. –dijo viendo el candado. –No tendrás una llave entre ese pelaje. ¿Verdad? –soltó a punto de la risa al ver la mirada de escepticismo en Ping-Pong. –Es broma. –dijo en una risotada. – ¿Sabrás dónde estará?

-No. –negó apenado. –Tal vez, si vamos con el Amo, nos dé la llave.

-Nah. Demasiado problema. –afirmó. –Creo que solo escalaré a reja y de regreso.

-¿Y yo? –preguntó preocupado.

-Tú espérame aquí. No tardaré en absoluto. –dijo acariciando al pequeño león quién en seguida le observó concierne.

-No sé, Jack. No creo que debas ir solo ahí afuera.

-No habrá ningún problema. –soltó tranquilo al comenzar a subir la reja. –Tú… tú espérame.

XXXXXX

Chase se encontraba en su estudio iluminado por la enorme ventana que le alumbraba lo suficiente para leer. Estaba rodeado de libros y marcando páginas, puesto con tan grandes garras se le era difícil escribir, por eso, doblaba delicadamente la hoja, aunque le molestaba hacerlo, sentía que maltrataba sus libros, y a veces, trataba de memorizarse el contenido para no tener que hacerlo.

La puerta de abrió. – ¿Me llamó Amo? –preguntó una pantera que entraba con elegancia.

-Sí. –contestó sin verle, aun leyendo la pagina una vez más antes de doblarla con mala cara. –Necesito que vayas a _cazar_ lo de la última vez para utilizar de nuevo el pentagrama.

La pantera hizo un gesto. – ¿Hará la prueba con ese _niño_ aquí? –preguntó preocupado.

Chase no contestó por un momento, sino que dejó el libro en el escritorio y volteo a ver al animal para caminar hacia él. –No importa. Tengo que hacerlo. –aseguró. –Tengo que encontrar una manera para cambiar esto. –soltó observando su mano, escamosa, verde y con enormes garras negras, no se sentía bien, y todos sus sirvientes lo sabían. Su amo _nunca_ abandonaba el palacio. No podía hacerlo. Debido al aislamiento y aburrimiento, Chase no había dejado de estudiar la magia a profundidad hasta convertidse en un gran maestro, había logrado dominar tantas cosas y hacer grandes cambios. Pero nunca encontró lo que quería, no podía encontrar manera de hacerlo. Hechizo tras hechizo, no les ayudaba en nada. Había sido hace poco que el amo del palacio estaba empezando a experimentar con magia muy antigua. Una muy peligrosa, y sin importar las advertencias, el dragón se propuso a continuar. –Ni siquiera puedo hablar con Jack sin que se tense o empiece a temblar. –dijo con desdicha.

La pantera le observó en silencio haciendo que Chase diera un paso para atrás. –Si eso es lo único que hace falta... –suspiró con una reverencia para irse hacia la puerta del estudio en silencio.

-Espera. –soltó Chase, la pantera en seguida volteo a verle. – ¿En dónde están las herramientas?

-¿_Herramientas_, Amo? –soltó confuso.

-Sí, desarmadores y llaves. –elaboró moviendo las manos mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Oh, por supuesto, _herramientas_. –soltó al comprender. –Pues, en el garaje que está en la orilla del lado noreste. –explicó.

-Ah, por supuesto. –soltó el dragón haciendo memoria. Había una razón por la que no le gustaba ir ahí seguido. ¿Cuál era? –Bueno, ve a lo que te pedí. –ordenó dándose la vuelta para volver a tomar el libro que tenía.

-¿Amo? –llamó para que Chase volteara sin la necesidad de hablar. –La próxima vez… ¿no quiere tratar magia _bendita_? –preguntó con un verdadero tono de preocupación, que el dragón notó en seguida.

-No puedo. –soltó con molestia en la voz. –El _Máximo_ 'exige' intenciones generosas, cosa que no tengo, ni mucho menos _alguno_ de ustedes –la pantera bajó la cabeza –, no sé en qué pensaba, eso lo hace completamente limitado. –explicó. –Uhg, me enferma. –escupió con el ceño fruncido y mostrando los colmillos.

Era algo que todos sus sirvientes tenían que aceptar en algún momento, puesto sino lo hacían, la vida con Chase sería de las cosas más difíciles en su existencia. Cada parte y fibra de su amo dragón, emanaba y radiaba energía oscura, era tenebroso el tan solo verlo a distancia, escuchar su voz y verle a los ojos. Era con eso, qué Chase se explicaba las reacciones de Jack hacia su persona. Él era malo, y lo sabía.

XXXXXX

–Tú… tú espérame. –Jack hizo un esfuerzo para escalar los dos metros de reja oscura. Finalmente para poner una pierna del otro lado se detuvo en la sima. Volteo al suelo cubierto de nieve y luego a ver a Ping-Pong que le vía desde abajo. –Ay, cielos. –suspiró sintiendo una sonrisa formarse en su rostro.

-¿Jack? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el cachorro en tono alarmante al ver al joven helarse a esa altura.

-Sí. –soltó con fuerza. –Es que… es que si Fung me viera ahora, le daría un infarto. –bromeo sin poder creérselo el mismo, jamás había hecho ese tipo de cosas, y si el monje lo viera, le exigiría que no se moviera e iría enseguida a bajarlo él mismo.

-¿Fung? –soltó confuso.

-No le conoces. –escupió al darse cuenta. –Bueno, ya iré. –soltó volviendo a ver la nieve nervioso. –Si no lo hago ahora, nunca tendré la oportunidad. –susurró a sus adentros, cerró los ojos y recordó las muchas veces que veía a Raimundo y a Kimiko saltar de lugares altos, qué hacían al caer, lo recordaba. Tomó aire para entonces saltar y caer en la nieve haciendo una maroma. Al terminar en manos y rodillas, Jack comenzó a reírse mientras tomaba la nieve entre sus manos. – ¿Viste eso? ¡No me rompí! –se rió bastante orgulloso de si mismo. Ping-Pong solo le observó del otro lado de la reja sin comprender. El albino se levantó y sacudió la nieve de sus pantalones negros y caminó hacia el garaje que estaba justo en frente de él.

La puerta se encontraba cerrada con un candado puesto, el cual estaba sin llave. –Ah, que conveniente. –soltó complacido. Abrió la puerta para dejarla de par en par, y entró.

-¡Apresúrate, Jack! –soltó Ping-Pong volteando a los alrededores del bosque muerto. –Tengo un muy mal presentimiento. –susurró.

-No te preocupes. –consoló el albino desde adentro del lugar. –Aquí hay de todo. –soltó con emoción. –Uuh. Me llevaré esto. –tomó una herramienta. –Esto, esto, esto y… ah. –se topó con un a cubeta. –Perfecto. –dijo al tomarla.

Ping-Pong observaba la entrada abierta del garaje mientras mantenía sus orejas bajas. – ¿Jack? –soltó preocupado para que de repente el ojo-rubí saliera cargando una muy buena cantidad de herramientas.

-¡Ping-Pong! –soltó sonriente. –Cuídame estás mientras busco agua. –dijo pasando las herramientas por los barrotes para que terminaran a un lado del cachorro.

-Pero dijiste que no te ibas a tardar. –contestó con fuerza.

-Y no lo haré. –aseguró al ponerse de pie. –Encontré una cubeta. Eso quiere decir que cerca habrá alguna válvula o una fuente de dónde pueda sacar agua.

-¿Y cómo piensas pasar la cubeta por aquí? –preguntó confuso.

Jack entonces observó la cubeta de madera y luego a los barrotes negros mientras apretaba los labios y mantenía el ceño fruncido. –Ahm. Voy a rodear la reja. –contestó dándose la vuelta.

-¡Eso te llevará todo el día! –gritó Ping-Pong, pero Jack le ignoró y siguió caminado.

Al ver al albino caminar lejos de él, no pudo evitar entrar en pánico, pero fue tan solo un instante para ponerse a pensar. De repente, el cachorro observó la reja de arriba abajo, para entonces ponerse a escarbar justo en la orilla. – ¡Ya voy, Jack! –avisó pero el joven no le escuchó.

Jack rodeó el garaje para no encontrar nada parecido a una válvula o algo, por ello se decidió a buscar un poco más lejos. Se metió entre los árboles muertos que estaban detrás del garaje para ponerse a buscar, lo que sea. Por tan solo un momento, Jack pudo escuchar a Ping-Pong, pero no le entendió en absoluto, entonces, se volteo para ver al cachorro del otro lado de la reja, haciendo movimientos muy inquietos, el joven se encogió de hombros y solo le hizo un saludo con el brazo para voltearse y continuar. Estaba empezando a sentir frío a medida que se alejaba de la reja, debió traerse algún abrigo o algo. –Qué más da. –suspiró para que de repente se tropezara con algo duro y frío para hacerle caer de cara mientras soltaba un grito que era silenciado en la fría nieve. –Uhg. ¿Qué jodidos? –soltó volteando a ver con qué se había tropezado.

Un tubo.

En seguida, Jack se puso de pie para ver a ambos extremos del tuvo, uno se iba hacia el palacio, y el otro aun más entre los árboles negros. –Perfecto. –suspiró siguiendo el tubo entre los árboles negros. Movía la nieve con su pie para ver hacia dónde seguir, hasta que al fin, a unos pasos más, y justo dónde no había ningún árbol, estaba una válvula. Jack comenzó a reírse de lo encantado que estaba. – ¡Ping-Pong! –gritó volteando de dónde vino para darse cuenta que no podía ver al cachorro. Jack mantuvo su sonrisa mientras examinaba su alrededor. –Bueno, seguiré el tubo de regreso. –soltó para volverse a la válvula.

Caminó hasta ella para examinarla bien. Tomó la llave para darle vuelta, pero no pudo moverla ni un centímetro, estaba congelada. Jack hizo un mal gesto. Paseo su mirada por el lugar para encontrarse con lo que sea que le pudiera ayudar. Nada. De repente con una idea, se volteo de dónde vino y fue casi corriendo al garaje. Cuando llegó por detrás, no le importó en avisarle a Ping-Pong y entró y salió con una llave.

-¡Jack! –escuchó detrás.

-¡Vengo! –contestó al seguir su camino de regreso a la válvula.

Al saberse el camino, no tardó mucho en llegar de nuevo a la válvula congelada, entonces, sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado, colocó la llave en el pequeño grifo para comenzar a darle vuelta. No se movió ni un centímetro, pero no le importo y continuó empujando.

Ping-Pong había escarbado con más fuerza al ver que Jack aun estaba a la vista, cuando lo logró, trató de irse para arriba para tratar de llegar al otro lado, y siguió rasgando la tierra hasta encontrar nieve, y comenzar a empujarla fuera de su camino. – ¡Jack! –llamó cuando se encontró del otro lado de la reja. Se fue hasta garaje a zancazos para poder pasar por la nieve, y no encontró al albino ahí. – ¿Jack? –soltó saliendo y dándole la vuelta al lugar. Observando en dónde estaba, Ping-Pong encontró huellas en la nieve, Jack.

Las siguió atentamente para encontrarse con el tubo congelado y seguir la dirección contraría al palacio, a cómo bien había mencionado Jack que sería. Una válvula.

Con las orejas bajas, el cachorro de león continuó su camino entre los árboles negros para sentir aun mucho más frío a cada zancada que daba. Algo no andaba bien, pero no tenía idea de qué era. Siguiendo el tubo, Ping-Pong se encontró con la válvula, y por supuesto, Jack.

-¡Jack! –soltó alivio al ver al joven empujando una llave en la válvula.

-Ey. –contestó con esfuerzo. – ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas? –soltó. Ping-Pong volteo a su alrededor para ponerse detrás de Jack y tratar de empujarlo. Fue inútil. – ¡Ahg! –soltó molesto. – ¡Nunca voy a mover esto! –pateó el tubo para lastimarse el pie.

Para cuando Jack cayó en la nieve con expresión de dolor, Ping-Pong aun tenía las orejas bajas y mantenía una expresión concierne.

-Oye, Jack. –soltó despacio mientras se acercaba al joven en el suelo. –Creo que deberíamos irnos. –dijo.

-¿Por qué? –el ojo-rubí volteo a verle sorprendido.

-Algo no está bien. –contestó con fuerza para mantener su volumen bajo. Jack le observó unos segundos para enderezarse sobre la nieve y comenzar a ver los árboles negros, y al observarlos con todos sus sentidos, un escalofrío le invadió la columna por completo hasta entenderlo.

-Alguien nos observa. –dijo Jack en un susurro provocando que el cachorro saltara a su regazo.

-¿De dónde? –susurró.

Jack no se movió ni un milímetro y sin dejar de ver al mismo punto. –Creo… creo que de ahí. –soltó en un volumen muy bajo. Ping-Pong en seguida volteo hacia la misma dirección para que de repente se congelara en su lugar. Árboles negros y muertos era lo que estaba en todos lados, de repente, se comenzaron a escuchar pisadas en la nieve. Jack de manera inconciente aferró al cachorro a su cuerpo al darse cuenta que el invierno tenía su lado aterrador. – ¿Escuchas eso? –preguntó despacio mientras se ponía de pie con el león en brazos.

-Sí…. –soltó el león aferrando sus garras en la ropa de Jack.

Ambos se quedaron quietos cuando las pisadas heladas aumentaron en número, algo entre los árboles había comenzado a moverse y eran muchos. Empezaron a escucharse gruñidos y de entre las astas negras, empezaron a salir perros gigantes.

-Pero s-si son perros. –soltó el albino tratando de calmarse.

-No, Jack. –contestó Ping-Pong. –Son _lobos_.

-¿L-lobos? –Jack recordaba haber leído de los lobos, pero jamás había visto alguno. Recordaba cuando el monje Dojo le contaba historias de cuando era joven y una vez fue perseguido por un par de lobos. Por lo que sabía. Estos animales eran fieras peligrosas y agresivas. El ojo-rubí tragó duro. – ¿Y ahora? –soltó aterrado. Las piernas le temblaban y sentía como su corazón empezaba a palpitar con fuerza.

Sin avisarle, Ping-Pong saltó de los brazos de Jack para ponerse a la defensiva frente a los lobos.

-¡Jack! ¡Corre! ¡Yo les distraeré! –le ordenó sin quitarle la vista al lobo más cercano. Negro de ojos amarillos muy brillantes, no dejaba de mostrar sus poderosos dientes amarillos.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? –Jack no pudo moverse de su lugar sabiendo que Ping-Pong estaba ahí.

-¡El Amo me encargó cuidar de ti, Jack! ¡Ahora, corre! –gritó al lanzarse al lobo, de manera instintiva Jack se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Para desgracia del pequeño cachorro de león, otros lobos se lanzaron a perseguir a Jack.

Entre árboles negros, Jack solo corría en dirección recta, no sabía a dónde ir, y mucho menos cuando se percató que no había ido en el camino de regreso al palacio. Al darse cuenta de ello, este se volteo con intención de irse a dónde debía, pero un lobo le interpuso el camino. – ¡Mierda! –escupió para salir corriendo a por dónde iba antes.

Tres lobos le seguían y parecían estar jugando con él por completo. Quería irse apara la izquierda, y un lobo aparecía, quería irse para la derecha y otro aparecía, para atrás, y le estaban esperando. Aterrado a seguir siendo perseguido, acorralado y asechado, en mero impulso, el albino logró trepar un árbol negro antes de que le mordieran el tobillo, escaló con velocidad para alzarse entre las ramas y ver a Ping-Pong buscándole. – ¡PING-PONG! –llamó para más lobos fueran a su dirección. Jack se maldijo por lo estúpido que fue y volvió a subir un poco más para alejarse de la jauría.

El cachorro estaba que se volvía loco, había logrado rasgarle los ojos al lobo que se le abalanzó, pero cuando no pudo ver a Jack en ningún lado, temió por lo peor. Hasta que bendito sea, le escuchó gritarle. No podía acercarse al árbol dónde estaba el albino. Estaba lleno de lobos, él solo no podría con ellos. Se lo comerían.

Ping-Pong en seguida volteo a ver al palacio de lejos, y se volvió a ver a Jack, sentía como su corazón palpitaba a toda velocidad y de que en cualquier momento saltaría de su pecho para matarle. No pensó más.

Con todas las fuerzas que podía, se volteo, y se lanzó hacia el palacio que se encontraba a camino contrario a Jack. Dio las zancadas más rápidas de su vida para terminar en poco tiempo en el garaje, pasarlo de largo, y lanzarse hacía el hoyo que había hecho y entrar al jardín, para que en cuestión de segundos estuviera atravesándolo para abrir las puertas de golpe. Y comenzar a gritar a todo pulmón a su amo. Pasillo tras pasillo, el dragón no se encontraba cerca, entonces, sin detener su velocidad, Ping-Pong se dirigió al estudio de su amo.

Chase se había sentado en su enorme sillón después de leer una muy buena cantidad de libros nuevos. Estaba arto. Para cuando soltó un enorme suspiro, un tigre llegó para colocar una charola con té listo para él. Con satisfacción en la mirada, el dragón tomó delicadamente la taza por miedo a romperla y la acercó lentamente a su hocico para beber.

-¡AMO! –la taza reventó en su cara para salpicar todo el té en su cara y sus pedazos se clavaran en mano.

-¡Maurice! –escupió el dragón lleno de furia. – ¡Explica está insolencia ahora mismo! –ordenó mientras escupía pedazos de vidrio.

-¡Es Jack! –soltó mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. – ¡Por agua…! ¡…Lobos! ¡Jack! –no pudo formular la oración, pero todo lo que dijo fue más que suficiente para que Chase entendiera qué estaba pasando, entonces sin siquiera pensarlo, tomó a Ping-Pong y se lanzó con dirección al jardín, a la puerta noreste.

XXXXXX

Jack se encontraba aferrado a una de las ramas muertas del árbol, los lobos no dejaban de tratar de escalarlo o de empujarlo. Él sabía que en cualquier momento, el árbol cedería a las rasgadas y caería. Y entonces moriría. Sentía como lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. Jack no quería morir así. No así. Tomó aire, muy profundo, y volteo a los árboles de alado, estaban tan altos como en el que estaba.

_No se me ocurre otra cosa._ –pensó.

Tratando se pararse sobre la rama en la que estaba, ignorando por completo a los lobos de abajo, Jack trató de tomar la rama más cercana, y sería mejor que fuera rápido, puesto él sabía que el árbol caería en cualquier momento.

De repente, el árbol recibió otra rasgadura de gravedad para que el tronco reventara y estuviera a un golpe más de caer. Jack no pudo evitar gritar en instinto mientras se aferraba al tronco. –Maldición…. –gruñó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Fue en ese momento cuando un rugido perforó el bosque muerto provocando que los lobos se quedaran quietos y que Jack dejara de respirar por tan solo un segundo. El albino pudo ver que desde la válvula que la bestia se dirigía hacia él.

Chase había venido por él.

Jack sintió como su cuerpo no reaccionaba de lo incrédulo y asombrado que estaba, hasta que las lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla para darle las fuerzas para reaccionar. – ¡CHASE! –gritó a todo pulmón.

El dragón al escucharle, se dio cuenta en dónde estaba y en seguida fue por él para encontrarse con la jauría hambrienta y lista para matar. –Maurice. –llamó al cachorro que se había sujetado en la espalda de la bestia. –Bájate, será peligroso.

-Tenga cuidado, Amo. –soltó temeroso para entonces ver a Chase salir corriendo. Al momento de verlo, un par de lobos se lanzaron a atacarlo.

Pero el dragón era más fuerte.

Ambos lobos salieron volando para chocar contra los árboles muertos, mientras otros más se lanzaban y el resto seguía en el árbol. Al darse cuenta, Chase se abrió paso para ir por Jack, empujándoles para que cayeran inconscientes entre los árboles.

Sin voltear a ver a Chase, un lobo en seguida rasgó una vez más el árbol para que se derrumbara. La bestia no dudó en saltar para terminar del otro lado y atrapar al albino en brazos. Lo colocó delicadamente en el suelo, y le sostuvo el rostro igualmente de manera delicada para que sus garras no tocaran su piel. – ¿Estás bien? –preguntó. Jack asintió. –Quédate aquí. –ordenó para voltearse a los lobos que iban hacia ellos. Chase volvió a rugir, pero con todas sus fuerzas y los lobos se quedaron quietos hasta el punto de realmente dudar si seguir o no. Entonces, el mismo lobo que había derribado el árbol, se lanzó hacia Chase para que este bloqueara su mordida con su brazo. El dragón hizo un gesto de dolor.

-¡Chase! –soltó Jack al darse cuenta.

El dragón ignoró al joven para poder seguir defendiéndose, entonces, tomando al lobo del cuello, lo alzó frente a los demás mientras rugía para que al momento de cerrar el hocico se escuchara un crujido y el animal dejara de moverse.

Todos los lobos –y Jack –se quedaron inmóviles ante lo que acaba de suceder. Para el momento en el que reaccionaron, todos salieron corriendo dejando a Chase y a Jack, y al cadáver del lobo.

_Qué fuerte. _–Jack estaba asombrado, jamás había presenciado tal cosa, solo en sus sueños y en los libros que leía en el monasterio, por ello había llegado a pensar que debía de ser algo completamente imposible que llegara a suceder. _Pero. Conocer a Chase ya era algo completamente imposible. _–sonrió entonces.

-Jack. –llamó la bestia al volverse al joven y arrodillarse frente a él. –No te preocupes, no volverán nunca más. –soltó viendo el cadáver en el suelo. – ¿No te lastimaste, verdad?

-No, pero. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¡Tú sí te lastimaste por mí! –soltó el joven señalando su brazo que sangraba para que Chase se alejara un poco.

-Voy a estar bien. –aseguró. –No es nada que no pueda manejar.

-¡Pero…! –soltó Jack para que fuera cortado por un espasmo. – ¡Estás herido, por mi cu-ulpa! –logró decir con mucho esfuerzo, no quería pero había empezado a llorar frente a la bestia.

Chase al verle lleno de lágrimas con los ojos bien abiertos, volteo para atrás de él para ver a Ping-Pong que hacía unas señas, juntando sus patas sobre su pecho mientras pronunciaba sin voz: –_Abrácelo. _–Chase abrió los ojos cómo platos al entender y se volteo a Jack para verlo cubriendo su rostro entre sus manos sufriendo de espasmos. El dragón alzó sus manos a la altura de los hombros de Jack pero no se encontró el tocarlo, no parecía ver en dónde podía tocarlo sin romperlo. Al no saber qué hacer, se volvió de nuevo a Ping-Pong para que le dijera lo mismo con más porras.

Chase tomó aire y con toda la delicadeza del mundo tocó el hombro del albino. –Jack. –le llamó para que el joven le volteara a ver. Sonrojado, y lleno en lágrimas, un par de ojos rojos le miraban con dolor, pero no de ofensa, sino dolor lleno de empatía. –Jack. –volvió a decir mientras retiraba una lágrima de su mejilla con su garra, apenas tocándole el rostro Jack pudo sentir el calor y las textura de su piel. –Todo está bien. –le aseguró. –Vamos al palacio. –dijo para guiarlo empujándole por la espalda, muy despacio.

XXXXXX

Raimundo estaba sentado en los helados escalones de la entrada del Monasterio Xiaolin, parecían unas escaleras sin fin, puesto el monasterio se encontraba hasta la cima del monte, y el mero pueblo estaba a pie de él. Estaba mirando el cielo nublado y estaba seguro de que pronto la noche caería junto con la nieve, y todo se volvería a pintar de blanco. Se sentía arto y cansado, estaba comenzando a dudar si Fung realmente haría algo con respecto a Jack, o si al menos su maestro se le ocurriera verificar si Jack se encontraba con vida. Sentía que tenía que hacer algo, y no era que Jack fuera su persona favorita, que va! No. Sino que algo muy dentro de su ser le exigía que si podía hacer algo al respecto, debía de hacerlo. Así fue como se le inculcó en el monasterio.

-¿Qué tienes, Rai? –escuchó a un lado para ver a un hombre alto, calvo con el uniforme de general de la guardia.

-General Guan. –soltó al ponerse de pie. Estaba nervioso, puesto su superior le había sorprendido haciendo nada cuado debía de estar al servicio.

Guan al verle rió y se sentó en el escalón para incitar al joven hacer lo mismo, lo hizo. Sin decir nada, ambos voltearon a ver al cielo y ver que había vuelto gris y el frío estaba aumentando. –Va a nevar. –dijo el mayor tranquilo.

-Lo sé. –suspiró con una expresión melancólica.

-Algo te molesta. –aseguró el general para que Rai bajara la cabeza. –Y no puedo dejar que estés en servicio si no estás concentrado. –dijo entonces, el ojiverde volteo a verle con una expresión sorprendida. –Es más, solo porque eres joven voy a darte un tiempo para que pienses bien las cosas. Analízalas, y entonces vuelve y dime si te quedas o no. –ordenó para que se pusiera de píe y Raimundo se quedara completamente boquiabierto.

-Pero-

-Hasta entonces. –se fue.

XXXXXX

Jack se encontraba solo en los pasillos del palacio, pasando por las ventanas que estaban abiertas de par en par, ya no sintió el irse a tratar de arreglar ese candelabro, ya no sentía las fuerzas para hacerlo. No entendía precisamente el porqué. Siguió vagando hasta llegar a una especie de sala, en la que le hizo preguntarse, _cuantas_ habían en ese palacio, pero lo curiosos de esa sala, es que estaba algo que solo había visto en ilustraciones de libros, un piano. Se acercó al piano lentamente mientras acariciaba la madera oscura, estaba tan limpia que se reflejaba todo en ella. Llegó al frente de él para sentarse y abrirlo y observar las teclas. Eran tan blancas cómo sus dedos. Con toda la ansiedad que sentía, no pudo evitar el tocar tan solo una tecla para que resonara en todo el lugar.

Jack se tensó y observó a su alrededor por temor de molestar a alguien, o peor, a Chase. Al ver que se encontraba solo se volvió a las teclas, volvió a tocar una más.

Estaba fascinado, jamás había escuchado uno.

-¿Sabes tocar? –escuchó detrás suyo para sacarle un susto muy fuerte.

-¡Chase! –soltó al reconocer la voz. –Deja de asustarme así. –suplicó.

-Deja de asustarte. –contestó parpadeando lentamente desde la puerta. – ¿Sabes tocar el piano? –repitió para regresar al joven al tema.

Jack parpadeo y se volteo al piano. –Oh, no. Claro que no. Jamás he visto uno en persona. –confiesa con una sonrisa melancólica – ¿Y tú?

Chase, de manera automática caminó hasta dónde Jack para que este le invitara a sentarse justo a su lado en el banco del piano.

-Hace mucho. –contestó para mostrar sus manos. Verdes y con enormes garras negras. –Ya no.

Jack observó sus manos unos momentos, realmente eran de animal, podría jurar que esas garras eran tan afiladas, que tan solo tocarlas le desgarrarían la piel, tragó duro. – ¿Te crecieron demás? –preguntó señalando las manos.

Chase, divertido, aguantó sus enormes ganas de soltar una carcajada. Jack parecía creer que él siempre fue así. _Pueda que realmente lo crea. _–pensó. –Algo así. –soltó entonces para dejarle creer eso, parecía lo mejor.

Jack no contestó, este solo observó las teclas después de escuchar lo que había mencionado Chase, qué _ya no_ lo hacía por eso… entonces. – ¿Podrías enseñarme? –pregunto volteándose a verle.

Al escucharle, el dragón en seguida volteó para verle a los ojos. – ¿Quieres aprender a tocar el piano? –preguntó en un tono incrédulo, podía ver nerviosismo en el par de rubíes que tenía el joven como ojos.

-Déjame tocar para ti. –dijo con fuerza para hacer que Chase se sorprendiera, el albino al notarlo en seguida mejoró su respuesta. –Por lo que hiciste por mi, allá con los… lobos. –se explicó.

Chase en seguida desvió la mirada, no estaba seguro de si debía o no… pero. ¿Qué tenía que perder? Nada, y no parecía causar ningún mal, de hecho, podría mantener a Jack lejos de peligros... Sin mencionar que hacia años en los que no escuchaba el piano. Se volvió a él. –Muy bien.

Al escucharle, el albino en seguida se acomodó bien, listo para aprender.

Comenzaron a tocar entonces. Para la sorpresa de Chase, Jack aprendía bastante rápido, así que no tuvo ninguna dificultad con él, además, el albino contaba con un grandioso par de manos, muy habilidoso con ellas. Estuvieron tocando hasta que el sol se ocultó y el cielo se oscureció, y Jack había caído rendido.

Al notarlo, el dragón entonces lo cargó en brazos para llevarlo a su habitación. Cuando salió al pasillo no pudo evitar quedarse helado al notar que una pantera le observaba. El dragón enseguida volteo a ver al muchacho en sus brazos para volverse al felino.

-Se quedó dormido. –explicó.

-Por supuesto. –contestó pasándole de largo.

Chase bufó.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, no expliqué mucho en este, pero no se preocupen, lo haré a su debido tiempo y como debe dé, así que espero vernos muy pronto. ^^**

**Hasta entonces, **

**Manny H. **


End file.
